Project Alice and Weapon X
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Alice and Logan meet up with each other to find out they are supposed to be mated to make the ultimate weapon. Can they resist the temtation and figure out how to win the fight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or The X-men

AN: Ok Resident Evil and X-men fans which is actually Alice and Wolverine fans here's another story for you. I can't get enough of these two characters. This story I'm taking my time on the others just kind of came out quickly. This one is going to be a mind blower I'm kinda going way out in left field on this one.

I might hit a little in right field and the catcher maybe completely knocked out. Ok this one has a lot of sex in it well I should say a lot of trying to have sex so enjoy. I picked up Wolverines story at the end of Wolverine Origins.

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.1

Alice had been on her own wandering the states trying to stay off the grid so Umbrella couldn't track her for about three months now.

She had left her friends Carlos, Valentine, L.J, and Angela when she began to notice things about her were different after they helped her escape the Detroit facility.

She wandered all over the U.S. trying to kill the undead and help survivors when she could. But for the most part she kept to herself in isolation. It was just safer that way for everybody.

She got on her motorcycle and headed down the rode. She liked the isolation but on the other hand she didn't.

She had found herself in the middle of the desert, as she looked out over the desert "Nothing out here for miles."

She decided it was time to pull over and camp for the night. She pulled up into a little groove between two sand hills.

She built a fire and was starring at the stars " The night sky is still beautiful with all this hell on earth." She rolled over and looked into the flames of the fire.

The sun rose and woke her up she gathered all her stuff and packed it onto the motorcycle. She put the fire out and got on the rode again.

She looked down and noticed the gas gauge was almost to empty "Shit! now I have to find gas." She noticed there was a sign for gas in the next town.

" I wonder how many undead are there?" She said to herself as she turned off the highway.

As she pulled into the town there was undead scattered through it. She saw a gas station and pulled in she picked up the nozzle and pushed the handle " Well this sucks no gas."

She had this eerie feeling she was being watched she looked around all she saw was undead. The undead started coming at her so she pulled her blades and began to slice, stab and gouge them. She had just cut ones throat when she caught a glimpse of someone on the roof of a building. She turned to stab another and looked back and the person was gone.

'Who was that?' She thought to herself she made her way to the building and went to the roof. There was no one nothing except these three claw marks it looked like in a few spots on the building. She pulled her guns and looked around more 'Alice maybe your seeing things now ' She thought. She turned to go back down stairs she walked out side and looked up one last time.

She knew she wasn't going anywhere tonight so she started looking around for a place to bunk down for the night.

She found a house she could secure it had a fireplace she started a fire and settled down for the night. She sat there and starred into the fire as she was wiping her arms and legs down with a wet cloth.

She heard something she grabbed her gun and pointed it some of the room was dark and she couldn't see. She thought she was just being paranoid she laid on the bed she made out of blankets and fell asleep.

He waited for a little while till he knew she was asleep he walked out of the shadow. He starred down at her he looked around then he drifted back into the shadows. She woke up with a startle she knew somebody had been there she sat up and grabbed her gun she looked all around her.

" Oh now I know I've been by myself to long." She said out loud "Aaahh." She put her face in her hands then she fell backwards on the bed.

She awoke the next morning and was looking around in the dust on the floor she saw boot prints. ' I knew it I wasn't alone ' she thought ' It didn't attack me so is it undead or umbrella or who is it?' she needed to find this person.

She walked out into the sun and looked around ' Where would I be hiding if I were you?' She thought. She started walking down the street looking in every place carefully.

She got that strange feeling of being watched again she spotted something move on the roof.

An undead came at her and she pulled her gun and shot it in the head. She took off running towards the building but the same thing happened when she got on the roof ..Nothing.

All day she knew someone was there lurking she went through town and checked all the gas stations. Killed a lot of undead and searched for this mystery person.

It was getting dark again she went up on the rooftop and sat in the dark. She noticed some firelight coming out of a building ' Gotcha' she thought to herself. She waited for hours then climbed off the roof she walked very slowly towards the door.

She opened it and crept in she pulled her gun she saw a man laying on some blankets on the floor. She pointed her gun at him.

His eyes opened and he sat up he looked up at her "Well are you going to shoot me? I should tell you it probably won't do any good."

" Who are you and why were you watching me?" She moved around to see his face better.

"I had to see if you were one of those things." He told her " I'm not gonna hurt you why don't you put the gun away."

She didn't think that would be a good idea " I will when I'm sure."

"Suit yourself." He grabbed a piece of fruit and popped his claws.

" What the-" She was cut of by the gun going off in her hand. The bullet caught him in the shoulder.

"Aahh." He lunged at her knocked the gun out of her hand and pushed her into the wall.

She ran towards him and punched him in the face " Oww." She shook her hand and then kicked him in the stomach.

He stood up " I told you I wouldn't hurt you but that was before you shot me."

" I wouldn't have shot you if you hadn't pulled knives on me." She was still shaking her hand.

" There not, well they kinda are knives." He popped them slower this time.

She saw them come out of his knuckles " What are those and how did you get them?"

He looked at her " Metal claws and it's a long story."

She smiled a half smile " I've got time " She started to walk towards him " Let me take a look at your shoulder." She moved the shirt and there was nothing. She jumped back and pulled her other gun "Umbrella sent you only they could have made you."

" Not again." He ran at her and this time he must have pushed her a little to hard she hit the wall and slid down it and landed on the floor.

"Shit!" He walked over to her he took her guns and knives away from her. He picked her up and carried her over by the fire and laid her down.

He didn't mean to knock her out sometimes when he got mad he didn't know his own strength. He was still trying to figure out who he was and what had happened in the world. He remembered leaving that island with Gambit. Gambit had told him his name was Logan he really couldn't remember anything else up to that point. Gambit had dropped him off in Los Angeles that was a week before all hell broke lose and everyone turned into flesh eating things.

It was about a half-hour later when she started to stir. She opened her eyes and put her hand to her head. "What did you hit me with?" She asked as she sat up.

" Sorry about that?" He looked at her "How's the hand?" He pointed to her hand.

She moved it "It's fine." She was looking around " Where are my weapons?"

" I took them cause I don't want to get shot again." He looked at his shoulder. " Most people would have broke their hand hitting me how is it you didn't?"

She was still looking around for her guns " I guess I'm not like most people." She smiled a crooked smile at him.

" So what is your name?" He got up and walked to the window.

" It's Alice." She was still trying to locate her weapons in the room because she didn't trust him yet. " And you are?"

" Wolverine or at least that's what these tags say." He held up the dogtags around his neck.

" Wolverine huh? You don't have another name?" She rubbed her head.

" Somebody told me it was Logan." He turned to her " I can't really remember anything right now some memories come in bits and pieces."

" I see so you've got amnesia." She stood up " Or something like that."

" Yeah something like that." He breathed out deeply. " Do you know what happened to all these people and who is umbrella?"

" Look Logan or Wolverine I still don't know who you are for all I know you can be another one of their experiments like nemesis sent to kill me." She walked over by the fire.

" Well I can tell you I have no urge to kill you unless maybe you shoot me again." He raised an eyebrow at her " Then I think I would just knock you out again."

Alice smiled a half smile at him " Well that's reassuring."

" Do you think you could give me my guns back now?" She thought it was worth asking.

He looked at her " I think we should get to know each other a little better first before I trust you with guns."

She looked at his face he was just as unsure about her as she was about him. She sat back down " Fair enough."

She sat back to make him more relaxed " So how did you end up with those?" she pointed to his hands.

" I was born a mutant I had claws that came out of my hand, but they weren't these they were different like bone." He came over and sat down.

" I keep getting flashes of a lab I was submerged in water in a tank they shot me up with some kind of metal. Adamantium was what it was called when I came to." He popped his claws " I had these and my whole skeletal structure is adamantium."

" So that's why I felt like I had been hit with a ton of bricks when I woke up." She looked up at him " And what about the gunshot wound?"

" Accelerated healing also heightened senses." He half smiled at her. " Now that you know a little about me why don't you tell me about you, How come your hand isn't broke? I've seen you fight your fast, you're a crack shot and you have more strength than most woman when you hit." He touched his jaw.

" Well unlike you I remember everything." She got up and walked to the window and looked out.

She began her story about being head of security at Umbrella and that she was going to try to stop them. She told him that the virus that got out had done this to everyone. She told him about them taking her and Matt and shooting them up with the virus.

" The only thing was I didn't mutate I some how bonded with it changed it. It gave me strength, agility, speed and accelerated healing and now I have found out telekinesis to, but I'm still having a little trouble with that. When you mentioned submerged in water in a tank I can relate."

" So you are an experiment too." He felt a little more at ease now.

" Bio-weapon but, yes an experiment." She walked over and sat down she was feeling a little more at ease to now that they had shared some things.

" So what are you going to do now?" He sat down next to her.

" I really don't know I do know they are tracking me." She looked at him " And I have probably put you in danger just for sitting here talking to you."

"I can take care of myself." He sternly told her.

It was good to talk to another person but she knew the consequences, people usually ended up getting hurt.

" I really think it would be best if I got away from you now." She looked at him " I don't want to put you in danger."

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she believed that she would put him in danger. " Don't worry about me I told you I can take care of myself."

He walked over to a box in the corner and took her weapons out " Here you might need these." He handed them to her.

She took them from him " Thanks, so I guess you trust me a little now that I won't shoot you?"

" Darlin I told you before it won't do you any good." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She knew it wouldn't so she now needed to concentrate on umbrella." I'm going to go see if I can find some gas on the other side of town."

He looked at her " I've tried everywhere in this town, but if you can do better." He swiped his hand in front of him " Be my guest."

She walked past him and exited the building. They were walking down the street to the other side of town when they came across some undead.

Alice pulled her blades and Wolverine popped his claws they both jumped in with slashing and jabbing. Alice broke a few necks he gutted a few undead.

When they were done they continued walking " You handle yourself good."

She looked at him " Well thank you, you would never know I'm a killer by looking at me would you?"

" Nope I would have to say I probably wouldn't." If he saw her on the street he wouldn't think of her as a threat.

They came to a place that was surrounded by undead it had a fence around the building.

" Hold up I've seen this before there are live people here somewhere the undead are attracted to." She looked around and wondered was it survivors or umbrella? "We need to get a better look."

" We can get on the roof and watch from there." He spotted a building that would be just right for that.

"Come on up there." He took off to the roof.

Alice followed him, for most of the day they sat there and nothing. Then the doors opened and some men pushed a helicopter out of the hanger.

" It's umbrella." She didn't like this at all especially now that he was with her. What would they do to him? She hated to think.

She looked around and found a long rope she tied it to a pipe coming out of the roof. She wrapped the other end around her waist.

He looked over in time to see her running down the building. " She is out of her fucking mind." He stood up and jumped over the side popped his claws and stuck them in the building and rode it down.

Alice hit the ground first landing on her feet guns pulled she started taking out security. Wolverine was slashing right behind her. They got into the hanger and about forty security guys were standing inside waiting.

" I know you're a crack shot but I don't know if you can hit them all." Wolverine turned to her.

She looked at him " Wanna bet." She looked straight ahead and her pupils enlarged everything began to explode helicopters, jeeps and guys went flying.

"Ahh" She put her hand to her head.

He looked over at her " I take that back are you alright?"

" Yeah come on." She began to make her way to the computer. She shot the people in the room walked to the computer and hacked into it " Satellite trajectories I need those." She downloaded them.

Wolverine came in " Come on let's go." He was running towards the door Alice was behind him the door flew open and two security guys came through it he went through them like they weren't even there.

They were running across the lot when he stopped and pulled her into another hanger and pushed her against the wall they were cheek to cheek as they watched security run by. He stepped back and she looked at him it was like something inside both of them triggered they both felt it. She shook her head " Come on let's go." She ran out of the building through the fence and down the street the whole time taking undead out and not missing a step.

They got back to the place they left that morning.

He looked at her "Man you are one crazy broad."

" Are you one of those male chauvinists? Since when am I a broad?" She walked up to him.

He yelled back at her "WOMAN YOU ARE RECKLESS AND OUT OF CONTROL, When I am the in control one that's bad."

" Well your stubborn and to careful that around umbrella will get you killed." She got in his face.

He got back in her face "Oh so I should just take off down a wall leaving my backup on the roof."

They were nose to nose now " My back up would have followed me." He reached out and grabbed the upper parts of her arms and backed her up against the wall. He wanted to put her through the wall.

" Hey what the Hel-." He pressed his lips to hers and cut her off. She surrendered and kissed him back. At first it was like an animalistic kiss but after a minute it went to very passionate. He let out a low growl and stepped back " I'm sorry I never should have-"

" NO, No your right I am a little reckless I should have told you what I was doing." She was standing there kinda stunned after that kiss ' WOW what a kiss' she thought.

He walked out the door. " Where are you going?" She just stood there " Now what did I do?" She threw her hands in the air.

When he came back she was sitting there by the fire " I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

" I had to go cool off, listen Alice I'm sorry I've never lost control like that before with anyone." He didn't know if he could be around her she brought out this feeling in him. Maybe it was her recklessness, or that she was just as crazy as he was. It was like an animal attraction she made his blood boil in a real good way.

" Wolverine don't worry about it I wanted it I'm not going to lie." She didn't know what it was about him but his touch set her skin on fire. Being near him made her not think about anything her heart beat faster and her blood pumped faster and all she can think about is ripping his shirt off 'Whoa Alice you just met the guy ' She thought.

He walked over to her and faced her they were standing a foot apart. He leaned in and put his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear " I don't know what it is about you but when I'm near you I can't control myself." He inhaled deeply through his nose " Its like you have a scent that drives me crazy." He stepped back about another foot.

As his cheek was touching hers all she could think about was the fire growing inside her. It was like her body responded to his touch. " I know what you mean every time you touch me I just want to give in to you. It's like we were made for each other." She stepped back.

They looked at each other and Alice's whole body began to shake. She couldn't understand what was going on and before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed on his. He pushed her against the wall and slid his hands down her sides to her waist. He pushed her back " We really shouldn't do this." As he was having a hard time keeping his lips off her body.

" I know, I know." She said in a slight whisper " What is wrong with me?" She pushed back away from him. " It's like your touch is a drug to my skin." 

" Maybe we should just stay across the room from each other." He pulled his blankets to one side of the room and she did the same. The only thing was neither one of them slept all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or The X-Men

AN: Ok I'm off and running on this one let's hope I can write as good as my imagination can think. My mind is a vortex of screwed up love, romance and sex. What will happen in the crazy mixed up world of my mind what limits will I go to. THE OUTER LIMITS! Way outer limits let's get started Yah Hoo!

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.2

Stryker got on the helicopter headed for the hive to talk to the people in charge. He had to inform them that Weapon X had escaped from the facility on the island. He saw their plan of making the ultimate weapon slowly going down the drain.

The helicopter landed and Stryker entered the elevator on the ride down he knew they were not going to be pleased.

" Mr. Stryker please come in and have a seat." Wesker told him " The other members will be joining us soon via computer."

" I hear project Alice has escaped the facility in Detroit." Stryker looked at Wesker.

" Unfortunately yes." Wesker told him " But we are hoping to track her once we get a location on her."

The other members appeared in their chairs. The man head of the Japan hive looked at Stryker " Mr. Stryker what news of Weapon X?"

Stryker stood up " I'm sorry to say Weapon X has escaped our facility as well."

Everyone got very upset " What do you mean he is running around lose now?"

" I'm afraid so." Stryker sat back down " So what does this do to our plan?"

" We should be able to get Project Alice back soon." Wesker looked at a security guy "Bring Dr. Issacs in."

Dr. Issacs walked into the room he was walking around the table looking at everyone.

" What news do you have on Project Alice?" Wesker asked him.

" Nothing yet but we will get her." Dr. Issacs said assuredly.

" Mr. Stryker has informed us that Weapon X escaped from their facility." Wesker looked at Dr. Issacs

" These two were made with an attraction to each other what will happen if they find each other?"

Dr. Issacs looked at Wesker " Project Alice has to touch Weapon X in order to begin the attraction process once he touches her there is no telling what will happen."

Mr. Stryker looked at everyone " Weapon X has already been given her scent all he needs is to get a sniff of her and the process will be complete."

Wesker got angry then " This is why this was supposed to be done in a contained facility." He hit the desk

"Now we have to weapons running free in the world and we need to hope that they don't run into each other that's just great."

Mr. Stryker spoke up " Wesker there are fifty states what are the chances they will run into each other before we catch them."

Dr. Issacs cleared his throat " Uh hum well there was a break in at a facility in a small town in the west. It was Project Alice" He pulled up security footage " And she had help."

A picture of Wolverine popped up on the screen. Wesker looked at Stryker " Is that Weapon X?"

Stryker put his head down " Yes."

" Oh great they are with each other we need a team in that town now." Wesker was not going to let this slip through his fingers.

" We didn't fund your research Mr. Stryker to have everything go to hell because you and Dr. Issacs couldn't keep these two in containment." Wesker stood up and looked at the other members " Number one priority is to recapture these two before something happens."

Wesker looked at Stryker " What are the chances Weapon X can control himself if the process is activated?"

Stryker looked at Wesker " I don't know he's a very strong willed man he might be able to resist her for a while but sooner or later it's going to get to him."

" Dr. Issacs what are the chances Project Alice can resist him." Wesker wanted numbers he wanted to know if they could get them back to the facility.

" I don't know hers is through touch it depends on them, Probably not for very long." Dr. Issacs knew that was not what he wanted to hear.

" You two are on this together get them back here for this experiment to work." Wesker and the other members disappeared.

Stryker and Issacs looked at each other " Well I guess we better get in the air." Stryker walked to the door "I'll see you in the town." He went to the elevator and the door closed.

Issacs went to his helicopter " Get us in the air here are the coordinates."

MEANWHILE IN THE TOWN

Alice had dozed off she awoke with a startle to find Wolverines face inches from hers "Wha-" He put his hand on the other side of her face and pulled her head towards him. His touch sent her into a state of wanting "Ah." He put his face near her neck and inhaled deeply and he let out a low growl.

He pulled his head back and looked at her " Why do you smell so good to me? It like your catnip and I'm the cat."

" Why do you feel so good to me? When you touch me it's like you set my skin on fire." She got up on her knees in front of him she put both her hands on each side of his face. She leaned her face into his there noses were touching she looked into his eyes and let out a deep breath. That's when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer and then their lips met. He pushed her over backwards and began to kiss her passionately. She ran her hands up his back he ran his hands down her side to her thigh and pulled her leg up to his waist.

They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes they were both breathing heavy. They didn't understand what was going on. Then they heard the helicopters both their eyes got wide and they jumped up.

Alice grabbed her guns and headed for the door. Wolverine stepped in front of her " I'm going out first."

He walked out the door to see Stryker walking towards the house "Weapon X we've come to take you back." Stryker was walking towards him as guys were surrounding the house.

"The hell you have." Wolverine popped his claws.

All of a sudden gunfire rang out inside the house. Alice was taking out the guys surrounding the house.

She came out of the door and did a jump and a spin over wolverines head and landed in front of him as Dr. Issacs was walking up.

"Alice we've come to take you home" Issacs looked at her.

She looked back over her shoulder at Wolverine " Run we'll find each other later." Wolverine knew what she was going to do he took off.

Issacs started to back up " RUN STRYKER!" they turned to run. Alice's pupils enlarged and everything began to explode.

One of the security guys took a shot at her it caught her in the calf, which brought her to the ground.

Wolverine stopped and came back and sliced the guy who shot her. Alice got up and started firing at guys one by one. Issacs and Stryker were on the one surviving chopper " We have to come up with another way take us back to headquarters."

Alice took off through the streets with security guys following her. Wolverine was taking out what was left of the guys from around the house.

She limped into a storefront and waited for them and picked them off one after another as they came down the street. She grabbed a shirt and wrapped it around her leg the blood was going to attract the undead. She got up and began to make her way down the street, undead were coming from everywhere. She began shooting them till she ran out of bullets, she broke a few necks before she remembered she had one of her blades on her back and began hacking at them. She cleared a way and made it out of town to a small gas station and went inside.

Wolverine had begun to look for her at this point. She sat on the floor and put her head back on a shelf and closed her eyes. About five minutes later she felt a shake go through her body kind of like a chill. She turned her head and opened her eyes and he was right there almost nose to nose with her.

She smiled at him "Didn't I tell you to run?"

He looked at her leg " What and let you have all the fun." He moved down to get a closer look at it he reached for the shirt and moved it his hand touched her leg "Wol- Wolverine try not to touch my skin."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow " Yeah, Ok." And gave her a thumbs up as if to say ' How am I suppose to do this without touching you.'

He tried to keep her talking " Was that Umbrella?"

" Yeah Dr. Issacs I do believe." She flinched a little. He looked up " Sorry, It's a through and through so no bullet." He grabbed another shirt folded it and wrapped it tight around her leg and tied it off.

He moved up beside her " Why was Stryker with Umbrella?"

" I don't know but we need to find out." She started to get up.

" Can you walk or do you need help?" He put his arm out.

She took his arm "I could use some help." When she touched him it was like electricity went through her body "Ooohhh let's go." It took every ounce of self-control she had not to attack him right there.

She kept running it through her mind what was it about this man that makes her feel this way. She had a flashback of being in the lab people were over her looking down. She heard them say 'Weapon X when he touches her she will not be able to resist.' Who is Weapon X she thought?

" We need to go back to the facility we broke into." She tried not to touch him too much.

He knew she was having a hard time but he was still trying to figure out what Stryker was doing with umbrella.

" Ok let's get you rested up first." He led her to another house where they could stay.

" Wolverine do you think it's wise for us to be alone together?" She looked up at him.

He smiled a half smile at her " Do you want me to invite a couple of undead to come in here with us?"

"Ha ha funny." She shook her head.

He gave her a look " I'll try to control myself but I can't make any promises."

She sat back and tried to get some rest. He was trying to stay up wind from her scent. She began to stir a little in her sleep. Things in the room began to shake and levitate.

He walked over to he and touched her shoulder " Alice you need to wake up darlin."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him " I'm sorry I just can't help myself." She leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up to him they fell over backwards and she was on top.

She put her hand up his shirt he put his arm around her waist and flipped her around to where he was on top. He had his face next to her neck kissing it then he moved to her mouth. She ran her leg up the side of him and rested it on his back he ran his hand down her thigh. He began to kiss her again he looked at her "We have to stop this." She leaned up and grabbed his lip ever so gently with her teeth he growled at her and pushed up." Alice we have to stop."

She was breathing heavy " What's the matter."

" I want you to bad and I want to know why, I have never wanted anyone the way I want you." He wanted to know why he was feeling this way.

" Your right it's like I'm intoxicated by your touch. We need to find out what's going on." She had never wanted anyone more than she wanted him at this moment.

She got herself together " Wolverine have you ever heard of something called Weapon X?"

His eyes got wide for a minute " That's what Stryker called me."

She was stunned "You… We have to get into that facility. I think they have done something to us."

" What makes you say that?" Wolverine wanted to know now.

" I have flashes of being in the lab and the name Weapon X is mentioned also something about not being able to resist." She looked at him " And no matter how hard I try I can't seem to resist you."

" And I thought it was my charm you couldn't resist." He smiled at her.

She leaned over and put her cheek on his and whispered in his ear " You mean if I do this it doesn't bother you?"

His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply and let out a shaky deep breath. He turned his face into her neck and started kissing it, between kissing her neck "I..see..your…point" He pulled his face back.

She went to move her face and his hand caught her behind the neck. He held her face in front of his then he pulled her to his lips he kissed her very aggressively then he pulled away " I don't know how much longer I can control myself, we need to find something out soon." He got up and walked outside.

She knew what he was feeling because she felt the same way. She sat there on her knees on the floor and tried to gather her thoughts. ' What would umbrella have to gain by all this?' she thought. She sat there for about an hour.

She got up and went outside she looked around wondering where Wolverine had went. She turned around to walk back in the house and ran right into him. He had a bandana on his face " I soaked it in perfume I don't know if it will help but we'll see, I got you this." He held up a long sleeve shirt.

She smiled at him "Thanks." And took it from him and put it on she looked back at him "That stuff really stinks."

He raised an eyebrow at her " I know, but I also know I can't smell your scent either."

" Boy we look like the pair you look like you're about to rob somebody and I look like in freezing in the desert." She laughed.

" You have a nice laugh Alice." He liked it when she smiled they didn't get to do that much.

She looked down then back at him " Thank you I haven't laughed in a long time."

MEANWHILE IN THE FACILITY

Dr. Issacs walked up to Stryker " I think we can take then both out with tranquilizer darts."

Stryker looked at Issacs " You may be able to do that to Project Alice but not with Wolverine, they will slow him down but not put him out."

" So if we can get her do you think he will follow?" Issacs proposed to Stryker.

Stryker looked at him "Yes, yes he just might."

" So then we go after her first and let him follow." Issacs crossed his arms.

" You have to do it on the ground though, no helicopters so he can track her." Stryker knew it was going to have to be quick because Wolverine wouldn't stay down for long.

Issacs got the scientists working on some darts " One of these should put her out."

Stryker looked at Issacs " Your gonna need about six of those to slow him down enough to get to her."

" Ok so we will make these double doses." Issacs told his people

Stryker was looking at a map of the town " We are going to have to separate them like they did last time."

Issacs walked up " Alice stands still when she uses her telekinesis, that's the perfect time to get her."

Stryker slammed his fist on the desk " Ok then separate and take her out, your guys have to be right there though. I don't know how long we can keep him down."

BACK IN TOWN

Alice and Wolverine were making their way to the facility they had broke into last time. Alice looked at Wolverine " There's not that many people here."

" Yeah I know I don't know if that is good or bad." Wolverine motioned to her " Look there are a few down there I'll take care of them get to the computer."

Alice watched him walk up behind them and take them out. She got up and started for the door of the facility. Guns were drawn she was firing guys were falling when she reached the computer room she got into the files.

Wolverine came up behind her " I'll keep watch."

She typed in Wolverines name nothing came up. She typed in Weapon X and the screen filled up everything she would ever want to know was there.

" Wolverine you need to see this." She read further " It says here that you are attracted to Project Alice's scent, That would be me." She smiled at him.

She typed in Project Alice and she read " And I can't resist Weapon X's touch."

He smiled at her " That would be me so what's all this mean?"

" It means we were made for each other, well in a sense, my scent and your touch." She kept on reading.

"Oh my, They were going to use us to see if they could make the perfect weapon." She stopped typing.

" How's that?" He looked at her then the screen. " I see they were going to…"

Alice said very slowly " Mate us… for a child."

" Logan do you know what this means?" She stood up and turned to him.

He smiled at her " You know that's the first time you've called me Logan ever."

" Really I'm sorry." She walked over to him.

" No I like it." He walked up to her and touched her face his touch was so intoxicating. She couldn't understand how they could have done this.

He pulled his hand back " I'm sorry."

" No it's ok." She grabbed her guns "Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the facility when Alice was hit by something. She turned and looked at him and fell to the ground.

"ALICE!" He popped his claws and started to run for her when he was hit with four darts. He hit the ground but started to get up.

Guys were moving in they picked up Alice and took her to a truck. Wolverine got up and began to start at them when he was hit by two more darts he hit his knees.

Stryker yelled back at him as the truck pulled off " I know you'll be able to find her."

Wolverine took the bandana off his face "Alice I will come after you." he got up and looked at the dust flying down the road.

He went back and combined the gas out of both their motorcycles and he started his and took off after them.

' I know this is a trap.' He thought. He knew he couldn't leave her in their hands he was starting to get very pissed off at these guys.

He stopped and sniffed the air 'Ahhh, I gotcha darlin'.' He thought.

He went down the rode to a building that was surrounded by a chain link fence. He sniffed the air her scent was strong. He jumped the fence and went through a door another door closed behind him. Her scent was everywhere it was so strong 'Their pumping it into the room I can't stand this have to get out.'

Stryker looked at Issacs " Pump her scent in there and get him on overload then throw him in the room with her he'll only be thinking about one thing." Stryker smiled a devious smile " She won't stand a chance."

" He won't kill her will he? We do need her for the experiment to work." Issacs looked concerned.

" No he won't kill her but his animal instincts will take over and he might bruise her up a bit getting what he want's." He shut the curtains over the glass window to the room " Your not gonna want to watch this their gonna need privacy."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil and X-Men

AN: Ok people this ones going to be a little violent. Don't worry my sick twisted mind is dark, very dark. I'm going way out on this one I told you the catcher was going to be knocked out and he's out like a light right now. I'll just hit him again with the shovel make sure he's really out. Ok let's work through these old memories I have.

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.3

Wolverine was so pumped up and crazed at this point he couldn't think straight. They had pumped so much of her scent in the little room. He only had one thing on his mind and that was Alice.

Stryker told Issacs to open the door and let him in the room with her. Wolverine was beating on the walls to get in the room he knew she was close.

They opened the door and he walked into the room. She was lying on a table in a little but nothing dress they had put her in that barely covered the parts it needed to and no underwear.

He walked over to her and bent down and inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened slowly she was still a little groggy from the drugs. She looked in his eyes he had a crazed look in them.

" Wolverine?" She began to try to set up.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the table and began to kiss her neck. She started to try to get her arms free. That's when he climbed on the table trying to lie on her. She put her knee in his chest and pushed with everything she had.

He fell off her onto the floor she went to stand and fell on the floor herself. She still wasn't very sturdy on her feet. She stood up only to have him grab her ankle and pull her feet out from under her. She hit the floor again.

She was trying to crawl away but he still had her ankle and pulled her across the floor to him. She was kicking at him one of her kicks caught him in the face. She got up and was trying to talk to him.

" Wolverine don't do this snap-." He pushed her so hard she slammed backwards against the wall. He pushed up against her. He leaned back and took his hands grabbed the top of the dress and ripped the whole front of it open.

He looked at her with that crazed look in his eye and started running his hands along her naked body. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't get it together. He was strong and she couldn't really hurt him. All she could think of was he was hyped up on her scent like catnip and she was the toy mouse he was playing with.

She started to punch him in the face but he just grabbed her arm and spun her down on the floor. She got up and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck " Wolverine snap out of it." He grabbed the back of her head and flipped her over his shoulder. She hit the wall face first and he was on her again from behind.

He had her pressed between him and the wall. He reached down while holding her and pulled his belt off. She was fighting to get away she could feel him going for the buttons on his pants.

' Not like this ' She thought she threw an upper back kick that caught him under the chin as he stepped back a little she turned and looked at him . She didn't want to use her telekinesis on him.

As she turned to run he tripped her and she fell to the ground again she tried to get up. She was on all fours when he wrapped the belt around her neck. She grabbed hold of it from the front so it wouldn't choke her.

He spun her around and pulled her by the neck with the belt towards him. He pulled her up and grabbed her around the waist and by the back of the hair. He pressed her lips to his at this point she bit his lip blood came gushing out.

He pushed her away and he backhanded her so hard blood flew out of her mouth as she flew backwards over the table and landed on the floor on the other side. She was coughing up blood as she tried to stand up. Pulling herself up with the table she looked at him a tear in her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could last.

He was behind her as she stood up he reached out and bent her over the table face first. He was holding her head down with one hand against the table. He reached down with his other hand and put it on her thigh he then ran it up under her dress and pulled it up over her waist kicked her legs apart and positioned himself behind her in between her legs as he was unbuttoning his pants.

She let out one last plea in a whisper " Logan." If this didn't work she was going to have to use her telekinesis on him.

He shook his head and looked down at her, he let her head go and backed up a little.

Stryker and Issacs looked through the curtains. Issacs turned to Stryker " I suggest we get out of here."

They took off out of the building and got on the helicopter.

Alice stood up and blew the wall out before she collapsed on the floor. Air came rushing in Wolverine began to focus a little better. Then he remembered what had took place it was like he saw it all but had no control.

He looked over at Alice on the floor her dress torn, bruises everywhere, busted lip and blood coming from her mouth.

" AAAHHH" he yelled up at the ceiling. He ran over to her and bent down he looked around then picked her up and walked out of the hole she blew in the wall. He grabbed a blanket put her down and wrapped her in it and picked her up again.

No one tried to stop him from going because they were afraid of what he would do. He reached the outside where the motorcycle was. He got on and positioned her in front of him across his lap he put both her legs over one of his and sat her sideways in front of him. Her head on his shoulder and he threw one of her arms around his neck and he took off down the rode.

As they were riding flashes of what happen kept going through his mind. He couldn't believe how out of control he got. He needed to find so place to get them into fast it was getting cold.

He pulled up to a house on the out skirts of town. He carried Alice in and laid her down he started a fire and waited for her to wake up. He got a towel and wet it and cleaned the blood off her face.

He just couldn't come to terms with what he almost did. He sat in the chair across from where she was laying, Every time he looked at her it reminded him.

She opened her eyes to see him sitting in the chair his elbows on his knees and his hands out in front of him and his head was down.

"Logan." She whispered softly.

He went over and bent down next to her he reached to touch her head but then pulled his hand back " I'm so sorry Alice I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

" I know." She could tell he felt horrible.

He looked her in the eyes " I almost" He looked away " I almost."

"Don't say it, it wasn't your fault." She touched his arm " Mmmm" It was still hard for her to touch him without wanting him even after what just happened.

" I don't know if I can be around you after all that's happened. I don't want to hurt you what if it happens again?" He put his head down.

She pulled his head up to look at her, and in a voice that tore him in to " Wolverine I trust you."

" No, you call me Logan, because I'm not letting Wolverine around you ever again." He had to separate that part of him when he was around her.

" I will go find you some clothes when it gets light ok?" He didn't want her to have to be in those torn things to remind her.

Logan opened his eyes to see the couch was empty he got up and looked around. Then he heard a noise behind him he turned to see Alice standing there. She had on a pair of shorts with tights that came up and hitched to the legs of the shorts. A white tank top with a short sleeve snap down the front shirt over it that was snapped on the last one. A belt around her hips and a pair of old dusty cowboy boots She also had a scarf around her neck.

She looked at him " Now all I need is some guns." Then she threw a beige duster jacket in the chair.

"I'll be right back." He came in with her leg holsters and her pistols " I got these out of your saddlebags on your motorcycle when I took the gas, I thought you might need them."

He walked over and hooked them to her belt she bent down and snapped them around her legs " Thanks Logan."

She stood up " So do I look presentable?" He put his hand on her face his thumb moved over the fat lip she had " You are always presentable darlin."

She put her hand up over top of his and smiled at him. She knew he was still beating himself up over what had happened. His touch still felt good to her she closed her eyes when she opened them she wanted to kiss him but she didn't know how he would react.

She didn't have to wait long he moved her head gently towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. He moved his head back " That's the way I want to kiss you and that's all the self control I have now." He backed up and turned around and walked to the door "I'm going to get some air for a minute."

She stood there wondering if she was actually feeling something or if it was what umbrella did to her. The feelings were stronger more deep than before.

Wolverine was outside he knew he couldn't let them use him like that again. He could have killed her or like he almost did something worse.

He walked back in the house to find her sitting on the couch running her finger over her lip. She looked like she was in heavy thought.

" Alice" He walked up to her "Alice"

She looked up quick " Huh, oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

" Yeah me to" He didn't know how he was going to tell her. " Alice I don't think it's wise if we stay together."

She looked at him surprised " You to huh?"

He sat down next to her " We are like to big targets and they are going to keep using us against each other."

" Yeah I figured that to." She hated to say goodbye to him but she knew it was best.

" Tomorrow can you take me to my motorcycle?" She had to look away because she was tearing up.

" Sure thing darlin." He got up and went to the window and looked out.

That night he couldn't sleep so he sat in the chair and starred at her. He thought to himself Wolverine you will never hurt her again.

The sun was just about to come up when she woke up. Wolverine had dozed off in the chair. She focused her eyes and looked at him as she sat up.

He was hers for the taking if she wanted it she got up and walked over to him. She sat on his lap facing him he opened his eyes and moved to sit up " Alice what are you doing?"

She put her finger to his lips "Sssshhhh." And she leaned in and kissed him he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

He put his face into her chest and breathed a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She pulled his face up again and started kissing him again.

He ran his hands over her ass he then stood up holding her around his waist he walked to the couch and laid her down. He leaned down over her and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands down his chest. He pushed her tank top up over her breasts and began to kiss her from the belly button and up. He got to her mouth she was breathing in and out in long breaths. He was running his hand up and down her side from her breast to her hip. It was starting to get a little hard for Wolverine to stop but he backed off he kept seeing in his mind what had happened yesterday.

" Alice I can't do this it's to soon." He reached up and pulled her shirt back down.

Alice gave him his shirt and he put it on "You said you wouldn't be able to control yourself, I would say you pretty much just did."

He looked at her " Your right."

She smiled at him " See Logan you are stronger than them." He felt a little better now she had showed him he could control the out come if he really wanted to he just had to turn off the animal part of him.

"Are you ready to go darlin." He walked in and asked her " We're gonna have to get you some gas."

" I'm sure there are plenty of cars around that have gas in them." She got up and walked to the door.

He got on the motorcycle and started it. She walked up and positioned herself behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back. He put his hand on her arms and patted them then he moved his hand to the handle bar and took off down the rode.

They got to her bike and put gas in it she started it and letting it idle she walked over to Wolverine. A tear fell from her eye as she stood in front of him. "I'm not good with goodbyes."

He took her hand " Me neither so let's not say goodbye. How about I'll see you later?"

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him " I promise you I will find out what they did and I will take them down." She moved back and put her hands on his face and leaned forward and kissed him.

He did not want to let her go he put his hands on both sides of her waist and looked at her " It's nice to now there is a woman made for me out there."

"Ha ha I'll see you later Logan." She turned around pulled her scarf over her head got on her motorcycle blew him a kiss and rode off down the rode.

He sat there as she rode out of sight "Now it's my turn Stryker." He turned his motorcycle around and rode in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

AN: I do not know if I could control myself with the problems these two have. They should just get it over with and out of the way. But no now they separate good thing or bad thing I'm not sure yet. Stay tuned for what goes on next in my weird, crazy thoughts. Who knows what out of my mind things I have stashed away? If I don't get coffee soon my mind won't be working.

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.4

Alice was still getting used to the isolation she was back in now. She sometimes found herself talking to someone who wasn't there then she would remember she was alone.

She had been trying to stay off the grid so umbrella couldn't find her now that she had the satellite trajectories it was a lot easier.

She would find herself staying out of towns and away from people. She only came across a few survivors she could help.

It had came to the end of the world there was no turning back now the virus had swept across the planet. She found herself wondering how Logan was doing through all this.

" Here I am again in the middle of the stinking desert no one around for miles." She said as she pulled in to camp for the night.

She decided to look through the book she had found about Alaska. That's when she fell asleep well it wasn't long before everything came crashing down around her including her motorcycle which broke in half.

" Shit, that's real good Alice," She said as she took her hands from her head.

She woke up the next morning and started out on foot walking. About half the day was gone and that's when she spotted them the birds.

She walked over the hill to see chaos breaking lose and people running in all directions.

She looked at one guy and did a second look "Carlos." He was about to be burnt alive by a flame-thrower.

She stopped it and when he walked up to her she felt such relief and emotion and she had over loaded her telekinesis that she collapsed in his arms. It had been years since she had seen Carlos.

Later he had introduced her to Claire she showed them the book of Alaska. They all decided to try to make it. They headed for Vegas to get some gas.

That's when Alice figured out she had another problem with umbrella. They had the ability to stop her by satellite. She didn't like this feeling at all were they ever going to stop?

Carlos had been bitten and Alice felt as if she was losing something all over again. He got them into the place where they could get the helicopter.

Alice sent the others ahead to Alaska she had a promise to keep to Carlos. She headed into the hive and met up with who she was pissed off at anyway.

She had a score to settle with him and she had a little help. There were clones of her everywhere she told the heads of umbrella she was coming after them.

She began to make a plan it would take time to put it into effect.

MEANWHILE

Logan was traveling around trying to figure out who he was. He had met up with a man named Charles Xavier a powerful mutant.

Charles ran a school for mutants. On one of Logans little out trips a girl had followed him. She ended up hitching a ride on his truck where he found her later.

He found her and she kind of attached herself to him her name was Rogue. He took her to the school and come to find out Magneto was after her.

Only Logan thought it was him he was after. The mutants at the school were actually a team called The X-Men Xavier had put together to help humans and to take on Magneto.

Logan and the team found themselves fighting to save Rogue. They did and beat Magneto that time.

After that Logan with the help of the X-Men met up with Stryker in the process he found some answers. But they lost one of their teammates someone else Logan loved very much Jean.

Jean had came back somehow she had killed Scott another member of the team her husband. She was out of control so much that she killed Charles.

Magneto got a hold of her and convinced her she could help the cause against the cure the humans had made for mutants.

After Charles died they were ready to close the school they didn't think they could do it without him.

Rogue had decided to take the cure Logan tried to give her some advice but it was her decision.

They realized they were going to have to stop Magneto who was going after the source of the cure which was a mutant.

They found themselves in a fight way out numbered but in the end they out smarted Magneto.

There was only one fall back Logan had to kill Jean. After he killed Jean he found himself in a state of wanting more answers.

That was when the world went completely to hell. Everyone was either hiding out as a survivor or became the undead.

Logan found his mind wandering to Alice he wondered if she was still out there.

He needed to go after more answers he decided he was going to take off to clear his head. He knew Storm could handle the school while he was gone.

She tried to talk him into staying he stayed for a little while. But he had this feeling he needed to be out on the rode.

He got on his motorcycle when Rogue came out "Logan when are you coming back?"

" I don't know kid I just got this feeling I need to be some where." He told her to be good and to help Storm.

He headed out the gate something automatically made him turn to the West.

Alice was in the process of trying to figure out what plan would be best for attacking umbrella.

She had all the girl power as she called it she needed. She needed to think so she thought she would take off for a while.

She had this strange feeling she needed to be somewhere. So she took off driving she had left the one clone in charge to help the others.

She started driving up the highway about five miles from the hive the truck broke down. " Great Alice now what its five more miles to the nearest town."

She grabbed her backpack and put her scarf over her head and started walking " Boy I miss people I bet there used to be all kinds of rides when people drove here."

Logan was at a crossroad he was trying to figure out which way to go when he was pulled in a certain direction.

Alice had sat down to massage her feet " Only another two miles." She put her boot back on and started walking again.

She started to here a strange noise ' Could it be somebody actually driving on this road?' But who are they?

She didn't know if she should stay on the road or duck off.

Something told her to keep walking though so she did. She finally began to see a speck driving towards her someone was on a motorcycle. It got closer and she looked up as it past.

Logan looked at her then was hit with a familiar scent "Alice" He popped his claws turned the bike and stuck his claws into the pavement to turn around.

Alice turned around to see sparks flying and the bike coming back at her. She pulled her pistol and pointed it at the person.

When he pulled up he looked at her " Isn't this the way we first met?"

She put her gun away and threw her arms around him "Logan."

He smiled at her "You are a sweet smell." Then winked at her " Hey little girl wanna ride?"

" And you still set my skin on fire." She let him go "And I would love one from you handsome."

" Where are you going?" He asked her as she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around him.

" Where ever you want to take me" she told him.

" Really, and what if I only want to take you one place?" He asked sarcastically.

" Then I guess I would go willingly "She said sarcastically " But can we stop in the town first?"

" Sure thing darlin hold on." He hit the gas and they were down the rode.

They rode into town Alice pointed out the place she needed to go it was a guns and ammo store. She got off the bike and started to walk to the door " I'll be right back."

He sat there and she emerged from the store a couple of minutes later with her backpack full. She got back on the bike and wrapped her arms around him " Now we can go where ever you want to take me."

He thought for a minute then he turned to her "Now, I'll be right back." He went into the store and came out with sleeping bags.

She smiled a crooked smile at him " Why Logan what do you have in mind?"

He shook his head at her " They are to sleep in."

" I figured since we can't find anywhere around here that doesn't have undead we'll go to the desert." He tied them on the bike and got back on.

She laughed " A romantic night with you in the desert what girl could resist." She wrapped her arms around him again as he took off.

It was starting to get dark they found a little place out in the desert to stop and start a fire. They were both happy to see each other they got to talking and figured out that both of them got that strange feeling of needing to be somewhere about the same time.

" I wonder what that means?" Wolverine scratched his head.

Alice sat back "With umbrella I'm never surprised, did I tell you that they could completely shut me down like I was a computer or something with a satellite?"

"Really?" He was surprised to here that " They've got their hands into everything don't they?"

He told her what had been going on with him about Charles and Jean, the school and all the kids.

She turned to him with a tear in her eye " I know what its like to lose someone it was hard to let Carlos do what he did."

The fire was going out and both of them reached for the same log to throw on it. Their hands touched and Alice looked at him a spark went through her body. A cool breeze blew and Wolverine inhaled deeply the sweet smell of her scent made him exhale slowly.

Wolverine turned to her trying to change the subject " Alice what are you going to do now?"

" I found out that they cloned me and I don't mean once or twice I mean like hundreds." She moved her hand and sat back again.

" I also found out there is a hive in Japan that needs to be taken down." She crossed her legs in front of her and sat up " So that is my next target."

" They cloned you why?" He wasn't really sure what was going on.

" I don't know it had something to do with Dr. Issacs research although he won't be doing much of that anymore." She smiled.

" Stryker is dead too." He told her.

" So anyone who knew anything about what they did to us is dead?" He rubbed his chin.

" I don't think so umbrella is a huge corporation they all are in on everything." She was sure there were more people who knew.

He moved over and threw her a sleeping bag " It's getting late we need to get some sleep..catch."

She laid out the sleeping bag she dozed off for a while. She woke up to find him sitting up by the fire.

She moved over towards him " Having trouble sleeping?"

" I…I…" He looked at her and inhaled.

" You're having trouble controlling it again?" She knew because she wanted him so bad right now.

He put his head in his hands " The wind keeps changing direction."

" I am sorry Wolverine." She moved in front of him on her knees " But in a way I'm not." She pulled his face up.

She sat straddled across his lap and she took him by the face and pulled it towards her lips and kissed him. He inhaled deeply and grabbed her around the waist and flipped her around on the ground. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He bent down and started kissing her neck as he ran his hand up her thigh to her ass. He took the straps of her shirt and pulled them down to expose her breasts. She let out a deep exhale as he started kissing her chest.

That's when his head popped up " Do you hear that?"

She looked at him she was out of breath " Hear what?" Then she heard it 'Helicopter' She thought ' You have got to be kidding me.'

They both jumped up and got them selves together and put the fire out. A spotlight started scanning across the desert.

He ran for the motorcycle and started it " GET ON!" She jumped on and they spun out in the dirt and hit the pavement and were driving down the rode. They didn't know where they were going they just kept driving.

As the sun was rising they could see something across the rode ahead. It was umbrella security making a rode block.

Wesker stepped out they knew they couldn't really catch Wolverine but there was one person who could hold him till they secured him.

From the car came a voice " Now remember our deal I get him for you, And we get our own country preferably a big one like Russia and all the surrounding countries connected to it."

Wesker looked in the car " Here they come can you stop him or not?"

Magneto stepped out of the car " Piece of cake."

He put his hand up and Wolverine lifted into the air off the bike. Alice looked up then straight ahead she pulled her guns jumped up on the seat and rode the motorcycle standing up. She started firing at guys taking them out the bike began to wobble so she did a back flip off of it and landed she stood up and started shooting.

Wolverine was in the process of being levitated across to a truck. Magneto yelled to him "It's about time they find a cage for you." as he levitated him into the truck where he held him while two guys cuffed him with thick arm cuffs to the wall of the truck.

Magneto watched Alice in action for a moment " She is magnificent." He watched as she threw her guns and started kicking the crap out of guys.

Wesker put his arm up then lowered it two darts caught Alice in the mid-section and she went down.

Magneto commented " Pity I was enjoying watching her."

The guys went over and picked her up took her to the truck and put her in. Wesker walked up "I want her hands secured." So they cuffed her.

Wolverine looked at Wesker " What are you going to do with us?"

Wesker put his glasses up " Well since our experiment didn't work out so well last time, We thought we'd try again."

Wolverine struggled against the cuffs " No, I could kill her this time." He remembered the last time.

Wesker looked at him " Or you can just get the experiment done one way or another." And he shut the door.

Wolverine was yelling at Alice "ALICE, COME ON ALICE GET UP!" That's when he noticed the two darts in her this time, last time it was one.

The only thing he could think was their not gonna let her fight back this time "SHIT! Alice darlin you need to wake up." He was trying to move his arms but it was no use the cuffs went from his wrists to right above his elbow and they were made out of heavy thick metal.

They got them to the facility and they moved Wolverine into a room into a pair of electronic cuffs with the help of Magneto again. Magneto had done his part and was leaving when he turned to Wesker " I take it you will contact me?"

" Yes, yes I won't forget." Wesker kind of waved him off.

Magneto put his hand up and got the iron in his blood and levitated him a little " I'm glad cause I surely will be in touch and definitely won't forget." He dropped Wesker and walked out the door.

Wesker turned to his guy's " I hate working with mutants."

Alice was being moved to another room at this point all Wolverine could do was watch. He didn't like the way this was looking. ' Damn I wish she would wake up' He thought.

Wesker told the men " You can't let him lose until he's totally focused on her, anytime before that he could turn on us."

" What about her sir?" One of the guys asked.

" Just keep her drugged enough to where she's semi-coherent. I want them put in the smaller room this time." Wesker walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or The X-Men

AN: Ok, ok there's a little problem going on with this story. Does any one know what it is? It's centered purely on SEX. They didn't know why they wanted each other. Then they found out why they wanted each other. One almost took the other against their will. Then they started wanting each other for real. Then they separated thinking they wouldn't want each other. Found each other and still wanted each other. But you know what the sad part is their always getting INTERRUPTED! If these people would quit chasing them and give them about an hour I'm sure they would get it done. I'm running in circles on this one now they've been caught again and who knows what hectic sexual frenzy their going to work Wolverine into this time.

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.5

They brought Alice into the room and laid her on the floor. Wolverine was still cuffed to the wall he looked at her then to the guys " What have you done to her?"

" You shouldn't worry about what we did to her you should worry about what you're going to do to her." They started laughing as they left the room.

Wolverine thought to himself 'These people are sick.'

He began to hear something coming through the vents then he got a smell of it her scent again. He looked down at Alice on the floor who had been striped and put in a T-shirt that barely went below her ass cheeks.

She began to stir a little she pushed up on her hands " Wha- wha- what 's going on?"

" Alice you need to get up and get it together, They're doing what they did last time and I don't know what's going to happen." Her scent was really getting to him now all he wanted to do was tear the T-shirt off her.

She got up and stumbled backwards into the corner she tried to focus on him. He was stretching his neck back and forth and trying not to breathe in that much.

She focused a little better and steadied her feet ' Oh shit not again' she thought. That was all she got to think when she looked up the cuffs opened and he was in a full run at her. She jumped in the air and did a flip over his head she was still a little unsteady on her feet when she landed.

Before she could think a move ahead he had ran into her and pushed her up against the wall pinning her between him and the wall. He reached his hand down and put it on her hip lifting the T-shirt as he moved it upwards he slid his hand under it to her breast. She just wanted to give in to him and get the whole thing over with "Aaahhh."

He whispered in her ear "Alice I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck "Give me time to focus." It was hard to focus with him touching her.

She pushed him with everything she had backwards and shook her head. " We need to focus on them not each other."

He looked at her and gritted his teeth " I want you so bad, I don't want to control it anymore."

He ran towards her, he hit her with his whole body she hit the wall and slid down it. He lifted her up spun her around to where she was facing the wall. He had both her hands pinned to the wall and his face was buried in the back of her neck.

" Alice it's to strong." He stretched his neck and popped it.

He took one of his hands and put it down by her ass he was just about to slide it between her legs " I trust you Logan."

He threw his head back " NOT LIKE THIS!" He let her go and focused his attention on the wall next to her. His claws were out and he was slicing away at it.

Alice turned around and looked at the one way mirror in the wall " Did you get an eye full?" Then she blew the wall out people went flying everywhere. She looked at the security camera " Now I'm really coming after you."

She grabbed Wolverine by the shirt " Come on." She was pissed and frustrated she started blowing up everything in their way. She grabbed her clothes off the bench at blew a hole leading to the outside.

Wolverine was taking his frustration out on everybody in his way stabbing them felt good to him. She got in a truck and started it there was a gun in the front seat. She picked it up and started firing at people "WOLVERINE GET IN THE TRUCK!"

He got in and she drove through the fence and headed down the road. Neither one of them said anything there was complete silence in the truck. About seven miles down the rode she couldn't take it anymore she saw an old barn and she pulled the truck into it and got out.

She walked to the front of the truck put her finger up and motioned for him to 'come here'. He got out of the truck and walked over to her " What are you doing Ali-?"

She grabbed him and threw him in some hay on the ground. Then she walked up and sat across his lap as he lay there "Have you ever heard of a roll in the hay? We are going to experience one."

" Alice what are you doing?" He looked at her kind of strange.

She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him up to her face " Look you think you've had a problem controlling yourself have you ever thought of what I'm going through."

She looked at him and gritted her teeth " We are going to settle this right now."

He looked at her " You mean?"

" Oh yeah I mean." She pressed her lips to his.

He sat up and ran his hands up her back. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it she ran her hands down his chest. She then reached for the bottom of the T-shirt she had on and pulled it over her head and let it drop next to them. He growled a little and wrapped his arms around her pulled her close and buried his face in her chest and began kissing it. She was running her fingers through his hair he grabbed hold of her and flipped her down on the hay. She reached down for the buttons on his pants as he was kissing her she pushed his pants down and he kicked them off. He laid back over her and positioned himself and gave her one good thrust "Aahhh" She looked at him and smiled before she kissed him again he leaned down and kissed her neck " You feel so good " he whispered in her ear. Thrust after thrust they were both taken to a point of ecstasy until he finally collapsed on her. She just let out a "Hah... hah hah…..hoooo!" he lifted up and looked at her all he could say was " Whoa." He rolled off her and fell in the hay they both laid there and starred at the roof for a minute.

She rolled over towards him and leaned up on her elbow she put her other hand on his chest and ran her finger down the middle of it. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow and cracked a smile " I like rolls in the hay."

She shook her head and laughed " Me too." She laid her head on his shoulder " To bad umbrella wasn't here to witness it."

Wolverine laughed a little " They're gonna be pi..i..issed " he said sarcastically.

She snuggled up to him " I think we'll be safe here for a while we pretty much put them out of commission for a bit.

He reached over and pulled a blanket that was hanging over a stall on top of them and they both fell asleep. Wolverine woke up first he laid there and starred at Alice he caressed her cheek with his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled " Are you ready for round two?"

She pushed him on his back and slid on top of him " We have some interruptions to make up for and four years."

" How long do you plan on staying here?" He ran his hands down her body and stopped at her ass and he gave her a smack on it.

"Heey" she started to kiss his neck "As…long…as…it…takes." Then she smiled "I see it's not going to take that long."

He flipped her over on her back and was on top " That's what you think." He began to kiss her neck and moved down her chest to her stomach.

She noticed that his touch felt so good and it didn't have that electric spark it had before. She reached down and pulled his face back up " Logan take a big whiff." She put her neck next to his face and he inhaled deeply.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow " So how are you?"

He noticed that her scent wasn't as strong to him as it was before he smiled at her "Still ready for round two."

Hours later they both were up and dressed and trying to figure out what had happened with the touch and scent thing.

" I don't know what it means maybe because we came together its over now." Alice turned to him.

" It's kind of strange don't you think." He was pulling hay out of his hair.

"Yeah if we would of known this would have helped we should have done it a long time ago." She walked over and pulled a piece of straw out of his hair.

AT UMBRELLA

"We have been watching Project Alice with the satellite and Weapon X and her have consummated the experiment." One of the workers told Wesker.

" Good now they have broke the bond between them that drew them together." Wesker walked up to the screen of the computer " Keep an eye on her."

" What about him?" The worker asked.

" I'm sure he won't be a problem Alice is not the type to keep people around to put them danger." Wesker turned to his men.

" When they separate I want her brought back here." Wesker wanted her to be monitored in case the experiment worked.

They looked at him like he was crazy they knew what she was capable of and she could take them all out with the bat of an eye.

Wesker breathed out deeply in disgust " Don't worry we will shut her down from her before you engage her."

The men exited the room feeling a little better and went and boarded the chopper. The chopper took off and Wesker felt good that they might have succeeded now all they had to do was contain Alice.

BACK IN THE WORLD

Alice and Wolverine had been driving around they were trying to find him some transportation. They both had things they needed to take care of. Alice was still hell bent on taking out the Japan hive and Wolverine was still looking for answers about his past.

Alice spotted a motorcycle sitting in the window of a dealership " Look that has your name all over it."

" Yeah it's nice pull in." He got a grin on his face like a kid in a candy store.

They both got out and looked around. He walked in and looked where all the keys were hanging and picked up a set and walked over and started the motorcycle and smiled.

She smiled at him gave him a thumbs up "You look hot."

He got off and walked up to her and put his arms around her waist "Alice will I ever see you again?"

She put her arms around his neck and shrugged her shoulders " I don't know Logan but I hope so."

" I would like to think that we were not made just to do what we did." She leaned in and kissed him.

" I'm not going to tell you goodbye then." He turned and walked to the bike and got on.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she waved to him he turned the bike and started down the rode. That's when he noticed the helicopters over head "What the hell?"

He turned the bike around and rode back that's when he noticed all the guys surrounding Alice but she wasn't moving. She was standing there like a statue they were trying to move her.

Logan was wondering what was going on, and then he remembered her telling him that they could shut her down like a computer. He moved closer to the building and he could hear the men talking.

"Wesker wants her brought in for monitoring in case the experiment worked." One guy said.

" You know if she comes out of this we are all dead." Another one added.

Wolverine popped his claws and went full run towards them he sliced and jabbed. He looked at Alice she had a blank stare on her face. He threw her over his shoulder and went for the door. He got on the motorcycle and sat her in front of him. As he began to drive off guys were firing at them.

A little bit down the rode Alice came out of her shut down. She was looking around and she was pissed she started thrashing about.

" Whoa darlin take it easy." Wolverine was trying to keep control of the motorcycle.

"What the hell happened?" she looked over her shoulder at him " And where did you come from?"

He pulled the bike over " It was umbrella I turned around and you were just standing there."

"SHIT! They did it to me again. This is really beginning to piss me off." She was walking back and forth pacing like a mad women.

"What just happened?" He stopped her from pacing.

" Remember I told you they could shut me down well that's what they did." She began to calm down at this point.

" Are you going to be ok now?" He crossed his arms and waited for her to answer.

She looked at him she looked like a woman with a plan " I would be really ok if I could take down every satellite they had."

" I'm sure you could if you put your mind to it." Wolverine smiled at her.

" I really have to get these guys and now I'm more determined than ever." She walked over and sat on the motorcycle " Do you mind taking me back to town?"

He scratched his head " Not a all." He walked to the motorcycle threw his leg over it and started it. He then looked back at her " What have you got planned darlin?"

She smiled a devious smile " Payback, lot's of payback."

He turned the motorcycle towards town as they entered the town he stopped the bike and she got off.

He looked at her " Don't let them catch you Alice, If you need me I'll be in Bayville, New York at the Xavier school."

" I'll find you after this is done Logan even if it is just to say hi." She got off the bike and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

" It better be more than just hi that you say to me." He kissed her and then let her go.

She smiled at him and watched as he rode off. Alice turned and got a serious look on her face " Now it's my turn." She turned and walked to the pickup.

Alice headed towards the West Coast. She had a few tricks up her sleeve. She was going to get the clones she had found in the Arizona hive.

When she reached the hive she went down the elevator it opened and about twenty clones of herself greeted her.

" Wow you guys look great are you ready to get to work?" Alice smiled at them.

They all shook their heads yes and began to walk towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this story as much as my other ones. This one is taking a little longer and I'm LOSING MY FRICK'N MIND ON IT. I haven't wrote on this story in a couple months so I need to get back in the frame of mind I was in months ago. So bare with me AAAHAAHHAHHAHAHAh!

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap. 6

Logan pulled up in the driveway of the Xavier School parked his motorcycle and walked through the door.

Storm came up " Glad to see your back Logan."

Beast walked in " Well Logan something seems different about you."

Logan looked at Beast " I meet a beautiful advisory."

" A woman? Is she crazy and uncontrollable too?" Beast smiled at Logan.

" Ha ha funny furball." Logan gave him a half-ass smile. " Yes as a matter of fact she is."

Beast and Storm looked at each other then back to Logan. "Well tell us more. Where is she?" Storm wanted to meet this woman who had seemed to make quite the impression on Logan.

Logan walked forward to put his pack down and sat on the edge of the couch. He crossed his arms " Her name is Alice and she was made just for me."

Beast looked at Logan " Well that's taking stalking to a new level."

"No seriously she was made for me. Let me start from the beginning." He began to tell them of how Alice and he ran into each other in the town and what went on and what they found out.

Afterwards Storm had a bizarre look on her face "So this Umbrella Corporation made a bio-weapon out of a woman to mate with you, to make the ultimate weapon. Well I'm glad to see you two got away from each before something happened."

Logan put his head down "Wweellll."

"OH MY GOSH LOGAN!" Storm was astonished.

" Well where is she now?" Beast was concerned.

Logan got up and walked by them " She is going after the Umbrella Corporation they have a hive in Japan."

" You let her go by herself?" Storm was now concerned.

"Trust me guys Alice is a woman that can take care of herself. I only told you about her in case she does need some help, I told her to come here. I'm going to take a shower." Logan walked upstairs.

Beast looked at Storm " Well what do you make of that?"

Storm scratched her head " I'm not sure what to make of it. He seems to be ok with it so I guess we should be to."

Beast agreed " My thoughts exactly."

Logan got out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed and went to his room. Rogue was standing up against the wall outside his door.

" Hey kid how's it going?" Logan asked her as he opened the door to his room.

Rogue folded her arms " I hear you met a woman on your venture."

Logan turned to her " I forgot how fast news travels around here." He walked into the room.

Rogue followed " I hear she is kinda like you in the experiment way."

"Yeah she is kid." He gave Rogue a sideways smile. " Is there a point to this questioning?"

"No Logan I'm just glad you're back." Rogue put her arms down and smiled at him then left the room.

As days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years Logan found himself remembering what he had told Alice. He wondered if she was ok or if something had happened to her. It had been four years since he said goodbye to her that day.

He still had a score to settle with Magneto for the part he played in their capture that day. He had been up against Magneto a couple of times since then but hadn't got a chance to do anything.

MEANWHILE IN JAPAN

Alice had just arrived with the clones in just a few days it would be time to attack the hive. They did some surveillance on the outside.

The day of the attack had arrived and Alice found herself wanting to just blow the hell out of the hive. She sent the clones in as she took refuge on the helicopter. She knew someone would try to escape and she wanted no one to get away.

As the clones executed the plan of attack chaos broke out in the hive. And she was right Wesker got on the helicopter and began to take off.

As she approached him, he stabbed a needle into her neck. "The serum I gave you is neutralizing the T-cells in your body. The Umbrella Corporation is taking back their property. You just didn't work out. All those powers you had speed, strength, accelerated healing you can kiss all those goodbye."

Alice was trying to keep herself together but she could feel the change coming on. Her only hope was to hold his attention.

Wesker looked at her on the floor " I'm what you used to be only better." As he pulled his gun "Any last words?"

" Wait." She said " Thank you for making me human again." Just then the helicopter was headed for the mountain. After it crashed Alice had just enough strength to walk out of it.

She knew she needed to get to Arcadia to meet up with Claire and the others. She found a place to heal up, which took a little, longer since her powers were fading. Six months after the crash she found she was healed enough to get started on her journey.

She found a plane and began to fly to the coordinates she had for Arcadia. When she reached them everyone was gone or so she thought. She caught a glimpse of someone running " WAIT!" She yelled as she gave chase.

" Oh my gosh, Claire." Is all Alice said as she looked at her unconscious friend on the ground? What had happened to them? Where was everyone else? What is this thing attached to Claire's chest? Alice had a million questions going through her mind.

Claire awoke but she was no help in answering those questions. Alice decided it was not a good idea to stay in Alaska. She loaded Claire in the plane and they were off.

As they were flying Alice began to think over her life in the last nine years. Everything she had lost, her own humanity friends, love interests, and then she focused on Logan. What is he doing now? She wondered if he even thought about her? The first time they were apart he had fallen for someone else, she wondered if he had found someone again.

Her attention was called back to reality when she spotted a building surrounded by undead. She flew over and saw there were people on the roof with a sign written that said, "HELP US!"

'Well I guess the only way to get near them is to land on the roof ' She thought she hoped this would work. As she started to descend both her and Claire held their breath. The plane touched the roof and stopped with the front hanging over the edge. Alice breathed a sign of relief then all of a sudden the plane began to fall. " Ahhh!" was all she got out then it stopped it was being pulled back onto the roof.

She exited the plane to meet Luther, Angel and other survivors that were barricaded in this prison. After talking about it they all decided to find a way out. That's when they introduced Alice to the inmate in the basement who turned out to be Claire's brother Chris.

They escaped from the prison using the tunnels the undead had dug under the ground. In the process they got separated from Luther.

Alice, Chris and Claire found a boat and made their way to the ship called the Arcadia. There they found K-mart and two thousand survivors.

Alice also found Wesker who tried to escape again in a helicopter that Alice had stuck an explosive in. It exploded in the air. Just when they thought they were in the clear the sound of helicopters filled the air.

" What is that?" Chris looked out into the sky.

Alice turned around " Trouble."

MEANWHILE EAIRLIER THAT DAY AT THE XAVIER SCHOOL

Logan straddled his motorcycle and started it as the sound of Motley Crue's "Girls, Girls, Girls " began blasting from his speakers.

"BOBBY! HAVE YOU BEEN ON MY MOTORCYCLE AGAIN?" Logan screamed as he fumbled for the off button, he listened to it for a minute. " Hum, this is kinda good." He let it play as he put the motorcycle in gear and rode off.

As he rounded the corner about a mile down the rode he smelled something so he stopped the motorcycle and got off. It was a familiar scent ' Alice ' he thought as he turned towards the scent he was hit in the chest with two darts. He started to get a little disorientated he reached down to pull them out only to be shot with three more. This time he hit the ground everything was spinning then went black.

Two guys walked out of the dense forest " You still got more right?" one guy said to the other.

" Yeah I got six more but, he seems to be out." He waved his hand and three more guys came out of hiding. "We need to get him in the truck." They all walked over and began to lift Logan.

One guy turned to the other " Man this guy is heavy."

The other responded by shaking his head " Yeah he's made of some kind of metal."

They loaded Logan onto a truck and handcuffed him with big cuffs so he couldn't move his hands or his wrists. Then they took off down the road.

About an hour later Storm walked in to where Beast had been monitoring the emergency frequency " Have you seen Logan? He was supposed to lead the DR session today."

"No I haven't but you need to listen to this." Beast turned and took the headphone plug out for Storm to hear.

A woman's voice came over the airwave " This is the Arcadia broadcasting on the emergency frequency calling the Xavier school. Logan this is Alice if you hear this I need your help NOW! Our location is 118.3W and 34.05N. Please hurry."

" What do you think? Should we help her?" Beast looked at Storm.

Just then Colossus entered the room " Does anyone know why Logan's motorcycle is on the side of the rode a mile from here?"

" We need to go check then we will get her." Storm said as they all ran for the jet.

When they got to the motorcycle they could tell there had been some trouble. " Come on we need to get to those coordinates." Beast turned and ran for the jet.

BACK ON THE ARCADIA

Alice, Claire and Chris were trying to figure out what to do. Chris suggested they jump ship Alice just looked at him as if to say ' That's smart so they can pick us off in the water.'

Out of her peripheral vision Alice saw a Black jet appear in midair " I think help just arrived." She looked up to see the ramp of the drop, a man appear in front of them at least she thought he was a man. He had all these weird symbols on his face and he looked like a demon when she got closer to him.

" Vy name is Kurt I am vere to get you vff this ship." He said shyly.

Alice walked up to him and smiled " Hi Kurt and how are we doing this?"

"Everyvon needs to grab vnto me." He reached out his three- fingered hand.

Claire was freaking out " What the hell is he?"

Chris looked at her " I don't know but if he can get us off this ship I'm in."

Alice grabbed her guns and began to fire at guys " Take them first."

Chris pulled his gun and stood next to her " I'll help her."

Kurt put his arms around Claire and K-Mart and they were gone. A few seconds later he was back "Ve must huvvy." He told them.

Alice stood up and walked over to him Chris followed her both were still shooting. Kurt put his arm around them and they were in the jet.

Alice looked around " I know you're mutants, but who are you and where is Logan?"

Beast got up and walked back to her " You are Alice then?"

Alice looked at him " Yes I'm Alice." She still had her gun pointed at him "Where is Logan?"

Beast lowered his head " We don't know what happened to him. We found his motorcycle this morning about a mile from the school. That was when we got your message we thought he might be here with you."

Alice lowered her gun " I'm sorry I thought he would be with you."

Claire stood up " I hate to be the interrupter Alice, but who the hell? or what the hell are they?"

Alice put her gun away " They are mutants Claire born with the X-gene that genetically alters them and gives them certain powers."

Alice smiled and looked at Beast "Did I say that right."

"Yes my dear I see Logan well informed you." Beast smiled back at her "I hear you have some powers of your own?"

Alice looked at him " Not anymore I am completely one hundred percent human right now, Wesker shot me up with a serum that neutralized the T-cells in my body."

Beast looked at her " Do you feel ok?"

"Yes this happened about six months ago and I've felt fine." Alice turned to sit down " We need to find out what happened to Logan I'm really concerned. Take me to where you found his motorcycle please."

Storm looked at her " Alright but I don't know what you can do about it."

They landed at the sight and Alice got out of the jet. She walked around and then bent down and picked up two tranquilizer darts. Beast walked up next to her " I don't like the looks of that."

Alice clinched them in her hand " Neither do I, it has to be Umbrella. But why, what do they have to gain by taking him? Unless" She got a horrified look on her face " We need to find him fast."

"What's wrong my dear?" Beast put his hand on her shoulder.

" I hope they don't expose him to the T-Virus with his mutation I don't know what it will do." Alice walked back to the jet " I need to find a computer quick so I can tap into satellite footage, we may be able to track them."

"Well then let's get to the mansion we have everything you will need." Storm said as she lifted the jet off the ground.

As they landed at the mansion all the kids came out to meet it. Alice looked at all the kids, which ranged from ages eleven on up. She stopped as she got to the bottom of the ramp " They are all so young."

Beast came up behind her " Yes but they can handle themselves quit well."

Beast led her to the computer room she sat down and started typing. In a few minutes she was in Umbrella's main frame.

Storm looked at her strangely " How do you know how to get into their system."

Alice smiled " I used to be head of security for them before they experimented on me."

Storm saw that Alice was serious "I see."

" I've got something!" Alice pulled it up on the screen.

"There's Logan being put in a truck." Storm pointed out.

' Why did you stop Logan? ' Alice thought to herself. She noticed him sniffing the air on the tape. " I hate when they use me." She said as she fast-forwarded the footage.

" What do you mean used you?" Beast studied the footage.

" My scent, they used my scent to get him to stop" Alice was getting very angry now.

"How do you know that?" Storm was wondering.

Alice smiled " Because he always gets that goofy smile when we run into each other, He thought I was there. Alright let's find out where this truck went." She started to watch the truck on a bigger screen.

Alice continued to watch the screen everyone had left the room. Claire and K-mart had fallen asleep on the couch. Chris was asleep in the chair as Alice looked around she was glad they could get some sleep.

Beast came in about two hours later he noticed Alice's eyes were droopy.

" You need some rest." He put his hand on her shoulder.

" He wouldn't rest if it was me that was missing." She yawned.

Beast smiled "Yes but Logan hardly ever sleeps, You on the other hand are now human so you require sleep now."

Alice looked up and smiled at Beast then she glanced back at the screen "Look! I know where he is."

"Tomorrow my dear, we will figure out how to get him after you have rested. Come on I'll show you to his room where you can sleep." Beast took her arm gently.

He led Alice down a long hallway to a room he opened the door " Here you are." Beast then shut the door behind her.

As she walked in she could smell his cologne she walked over to the window and looked out " I will find you Logan." She heard a slight knock on the door so she opened it.

Rogue stood outside the door " Are you going to find Logan?"

Alice looked at the girl and smiled "Yes I am going to find him."

" You know there are some mutants here with some talents you might need to pull this off because we all want him back home." Rogue was very persuasive.

" Are you volunteering?" Alice crossed her arms in front of her then she noticed that four bedroom doors had opened.

Five kids stepped into the hall all of them at the sametime " We are."

Alice smiled "Well why don't you all meet me downstairs in the morning ok."

They all smiled " Ok!"

Alice shut the door and went and sat on the bed " You have people that care a great deal for you Logan and I am one of them." She laid down the bed smelled like him before she knew it she was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-men

Authors note: HHHHHEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMMEEEEE, IIII AAAAMM OONNN AAA RRRROOOOLLLLL. I have completely lost it I can't spell or think anymore. I don't know where this story is going next but I'll have to figure it out.

"Alice has to find me. " Thanks Wolverine I know that now get out of my head. "Logan is that you I'm coming for you." Alice do you mind I 'm not a channel for you two to talk through. " You're the one thinking this shit up " Thanks again Wolverine would someone gag him please. "Wouldn't that make you a channel?" Shut up Alice If you want to find him remember I am the only one who can get you to him. " Just wait till I get out of your head." YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD THAT'S THE PROBLEM! NOW PEOPLE ARE WAITING SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.7

Logan slowly opened his eyes everything was kind of blurry and his head felt like it weighed a ton. He couldn't move, even moving his eyes took effort. He then saw two guys approaching him.

"Well you need to go back to sleep for a while not time for you to be moving around. Give me that syringe over there." He asked the one guy behind him.

"What have you done to me?" Logan was speaking slowly.

"Oh don't worry the boss just don't want you to get loose, see he want's that pretty little thing Alice to come for you now that she's human again." Both of them started laughing.

"Touch her and I won't have to get loose I'll just chew your face off." Logan was pissed now, then all of a sudden everything went black again.

The two men looked at each other " I don't want to be around if he gets loose." One looked at the other "Me neither." They both walked out.

AT THE MANSION

Alice awoke to the smell of Wolverine on the pillow she was laying on. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply " I will find you Logan." She said out loud to herself.

She got up and started down the stairs. Beast came up behind her " You have some people waiting for you in the kitchen." He pointed towards the doorway " Let them help you Alice, each one has a unique gift."

She looked at Beast and then entered the kitchen. Looking at all their faces ' so young ' she thought.

"Well good morning I'm Alice glad to see your all here." She looked around " Coffee?"

Kitty got up and poured her a cup " How do you take it?"

Alice smiled " In a cup."

The girl handed Alice the cup " Thank you." She took a sip and looked up "We've got a lot to cover today so let's get to it. First of all no one takes any unnecessary risks got it?" She got up and walked to the door

"Follow me."

They ended up in the yard " If your going to help I need to know what you can do."

As they were showing Alice what their powers were Beast and Storm were standing by the window.

"Do you think she will let them help?" Storm turned to Beast.

" She's human now I don't know, She's got the human emotions she didn't have before." Beast couldn't answer her question.

Claire walked in " If I know Alice she will use every resource she can to get this Logan back, but she won't put them in danger."

" They can handle themselves well in a fight." Storm said confidently.

"Against bullets?" Claire crossed her arms.

"I don't know." Beast looked back out the window " They have never been up against ammo it's been other mutants and cure dart's."

"Trust me Alice will find out." Claire walked to the window " She will want to make sure they are at the top of their game before she even considers letting them help."

"She only has today." Storm gave Claire a funny look.

Just then gunshots started echoing though the mansion. They all ran outside kids were dodging everywhere.

Beast walked up behind Alice " Is this necessary?"

Alice yelled to the kids who were all out of breath " I'm Alice welcome to my world!" She looked at Beast then back to the kids " In my world one hesitation can get you killed. Now do you still want to help?"

" I guess Claire was right." He went to turn around and Alice grabbed his arm " I don't want them dead I will go myself if I have too."

Beast looked in her eyes " You do care for Wolverine don't you? "

Her eyes went to the ground " We've been through a lot together."

" That's not what I asked." Beast put his hand on her arm.

Alice crossed her arms and looked Beast in the eye "Yes I do care a great deal for him, now let's get these kids whipped into shape." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Alice made her choice very carefully she chose Colossus for his strength, Kitty for her phasing ability, Bobby for his icing shields, she then turned to Storm and Beast " You two are coming too."

Rogue walked in " I'm going to."

Beast turned to her " Rogue you took the cure remember?"

She turned and touched Chris he began to scream and before he hit the floor she grabbed his gun and started shooting at a picture on the wall and hit it three times in the same place " And just like with Magneto it wore off."

Alice looked at Chris on the floor then back to Beast " What is her power?"

Beast gave Rogue a ' That wasn't nice look ' then he turned to Alice " She can absorb your memories and your powers or talents but if she holds on to long she will kill you."

Alice smiled " She can find out exactly where he is by touching someone." She smiled wider "Nice."

Storm turned to Alice " Do you have a plan in mind yet?"

"How do you look with your hair up and glasses on with a white lab coat?" Alice looked Storm up and down.

" Beg your pardon?" Storm looked at her funny.

" We are going to have to blend in to get in there. It's a lab so I think lab assistants ought to be good" Alice looked at Storm and gave her a crooked smile.

" Alright they are holding him in the Detroit facility. The last time I was there they had a lot of security.

But on the footage I saw they have no guards at the gates anymore." Alice was typing away on the computer keyboard as she was talking.

Alice looked at Storm " Can you get us in close to the facility?"

"Yes the jet has cloak ability and stealth." Storm leaned over Alice's shoulder " Why what do you have in mind?"

Alice and everyone spent the next two hours working out a plan that would be safest for them to carry out. Everyone was ready and on the jet they were now on their way.

When they reached the facility Umbrella had increased the security double of what they had before. Alice looked at everyone " I'm sorry but it looks like I'm going in by myself wait here for me." She turned to leave when a three-fingered hand touched hers " Vy don't I just teleport him vut?"

Alice looked at Kurt "You can teleport him Kurt I could kiss you and I will." Alice put both hands on the side of his face and gave him a kiss.

Kurt looked down shyly " Vat vas nice."

Alice moved her hands back and forth " Go, Go!"

Kurt was gone everyone sat in silence it was taking to long Alice thought to herself. She was about ready to put the ramp down when two figures appeared in front of her "I suggest Ve get Vut of Vere."

Alice ran towards Logan yelling "Storm let's go." She reached him "Colossus help me get him in the seat please."

Colossus picked him up and sat him in the seat Alice put her face in his " Logan , Logan can you hear me?"

Logan's eyes barely opened " Alice?" He whispered softly, then his eyes closed again.

They got back to the mansion and landed. Colossus picked up Logan and took him to the lab.

Claire stopped Alice " Now I know why you were ready to risk your life for him, I could see it in your eyes Alice your in love with him."

Alice looked at her friend "Maybe your right, maybe that's what I do feel it's been so long since I've had human feelings." She turned and walked to the lab.

Beast was running some tests on Logan when Alice got there " What's the verdict Beast?"

" Call me Hank and I won't know till I test his blood." Beast exited to the other room.

Alice walked over to the bed where Logan was she put her hand in his and that old spark came back " Oooh what I would give to see one of your goofy smiles right now."

She held on as long as she could " How can this be I don't even have any powers anymore." She let go of his hand ' Is this something else? ' What does it mean?' she thought to herself.

Beast came through the door " The reason he is out is because the shot him up with Kedimin it is an animal tranquilizer used on elephants and horses. And from the amount in his system they tripled his dose."

" How long will he be out?" Alice looked concerned.

"I don't know." Beast said and he left the room.

Alice pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, hours turned into a day she hadn't moved. Rogue brought her some coffee the next morning "How's he doing?" she handed the cup to Alice.

Alice looked at him " At least he's still breathing that was the only worry we had." Her and Beast wondered if they overdosed him enough to make him forget how to breathe.

Alice sat in the chair the whole day Beast came in to the room" Alice shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"You know Hank the whole time Logan and I were out there and what happened between us he never left my side if I was wounded, so no I don't think I need to get some sleep." Alice got to her feet and walked over got a cloth and wet it she walked back to the bedside " I'm sorry Hank I'm just a little crabby."

" I understand Alice." Beast turned and walked out the door.

Alice looked at Logan and bent over him and wiped his face with the cloth. She bent down and kissed him on the lips then lifted up and kissed his forehead.

"You smell so good." Logan's eyes opened slowly.

" Hi." Alice smiled a big smile at him.

" I told you that you better say more than just hi to me." He smiled at her.

Alice sat on the bed next to him " How do you feel?"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow " Ready for round three."

Alice laughed and layed her head on his chest " You scared the crap out of me Logan."

He put his arms around her " I'm sorry darlin wasn't what I planned to do."

She sat up kind of quickly because his touch was more than she could take " So my scent is strong to you again?"

"And it looks like my touch sets your skin on fire again?" He looked at her and sat up slowly.

" Yeah I don't know how this happened, maybe because we were away from each other for so long." Alice smiled a little smile at him.

He got up and turned to face her he put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled it towards his "Maybe we shouldn't be apart for that long anymore." Then he began to kiss her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He ran his hands to the bottom of her shirt and put them under it he started to raise her shirt up when the door opened.

Beast walked in "Oooo! Excuse me I see your feeling much better Logan."

Alice jumped up and pulled her shirt down. Logan looked at Beast " I would have been feeling a lot better if you hadn't walked in."

Beast looked at Alice " In a way I'm glad I did."

Alice started to walk out the door " You check him out Hank I'll be outside."

Logan watched as she exited the room "Did I just miss something?"

" Alice is having a hard time Logan." Beast began to take his blood pressure.

"What do you mean?" Logan was very concerned now.

Beast took the cuff off his arm " For one she's totally exhausted she hasn't sleep in two days."

Logan looked at him strangely " She didn't sleep much before, Beast what is really going on?"

" I think you two need to talk." Beast turned to walk out " Your good to go Logan if you care for her I think you need to go find her and talk to her."

Alice was outside thinking to herself 'We just need to get it out of the way again then the urges will stop.'

Claire walked up behind her " Uhm , Alice your thinking out loud, what's going on?"

Alice explained to Claire about the whole scent and feel thing that goes on between her and Logan "I thought it was over because of the last time but now it's back we just need to get it out of the way again."

Claire looked at her friend " I see your struggling with this but have you thought maybe it's something else.

You said when you touch him you feel electricity is it the same as last time? And you told me he is drawn to your scent did he get worked up or crazed this time? Or was he calm?"

Alice looked at her friend strangely " He actually seemed to be in control."

Claire laughed a little " Alice he is very attracted to you and in your own way I think you're attracted to him it's natural. Your human now I think you might be confusing feelings with past events."

Just then Logan appeared in the doorway he leaned up against the frame and smiled at Alice. Claire turned to her friend "Go find out this is your chance" as she elbowed her in the side " If you don't go I will cause he's hot."

Alice looked at her friend and smiled " Thanks Claire."

Claire turned to her "Go."

Chris walked up as Alice walked off " What's going on?"

Claire put her arm around his neck "Just playing matchmaker."

Alice walked up to Logan "Hello."

Logan looked at her " Come with me " he reached out and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Alice smiled.

Logan looked her in the eye" Didn't you tell me one time you would go anywhere I wanted to take you?"

Alice blushed " I remember saying something like that."

Logan leaned into where her ear was and whispered "Trust me."

Alice bit her lower lip and looked up " Ok I do trust you."

He turned and by her hand he led her up the stairs to his room he opened the door and they walked in. He shut the door behind them he walked over to her and stood in front of her " Woman you drive me crazy remember when I kissed you that time and told you that's the way I wanted to kiss you?"

Alice looked in his eyes "Yes I do"

" No rolls in the hay this time." He reached out and put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. He gently ran his fingers down the side of her face before he leaned in to kiss her.

She leaned back and looked at him and raised both her eyebrows and smiled a little smile at him. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and walked to the bed and laid her gently on it. She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He pulled her up into a sitting position and did the same to her then he started kissing her and laid her back slowly on the bed as he pressed against her. He started to kiss her neck and she let out a sigh of passion. He didn't want to rush this one he wanted to enjoy it and her. He reached down and pulled her leg up around his waist and began caressing her thigh. She began running her hands up and down his back as she pulled him tighter and closer to her. She reached down for the buttons on his pants and undid them. He started undoing all the straps that were around her legs and dropped them to the floor them he pulled down and off the pants she was wearing. He stood up and dropped his and leaned in and began to kiss her calf and work his way up. She reached down and put her hands on his face and pulled him up to her lips. He then positioned himself and gave her a slow thrust she inhaled softly and let out a sigh. He put his arm under her and flipped her over on top and he let her control how she wanted it he was just enjoying the ride. She collapsed on his chest and lay there till he pulled her face up with his hands and pulled her to his face and kissed her.

She slid next to him and put her head on his shoulder he kissed her forehead and caressed her waist with his hand.

Alice opened her eyes to see Logan lying next to her " Morning darlin."

" Morning" She blushed alittle and smiled at him.

He licked his lips and looked her up and down "I think I could wake up like this for the rest of my life."

Alice was kinda stunned at what he said " Really" She sat up "Logan we didn't get a chance to talk there's something you need to know I'm not the same person you knew." She looked back at him" Well I

am the same it's just something's different."

He sat up " What's that?"

"I am completely human now no powers just me." she dropped her head.

He leaned over and pulled her head up " Just you is all I want I don't care about the other stuff and in my book you can still kick some ass."

He leaned in and kissed her "Come on I want to show you the shower."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

Authors note: Things are beginning to look up I would say. Now let's see what kind of curve ball I can throw you. Or maybe just blow your mind.

Project Alice and Weapon X chap.8

It has been two months that Alice and her friends have been staying with the X-men. Alice was beginning to fell quit comfortable with Logan.

Logan walked up to Chris " Can I talk to you for a minute."

Chris followed him over to where Logan stopped " What's up?"

" I thought I would ask you instead of your sister cause I know she would tell her." Logan reached in his pocket and pulled out a box " I found this in a jewelry store on a scout."

Chris looked around to make sure no one saw " Are you going to?" He waved his hands in front of him.

Logan looked at him " Yeah I can't bear the thought of living without her. Do you think she will say yes?"

Chris put his hand to his head "Wow Logan I don't know I know she loves you. You should have asked my sister. I don't know how woman react to these things."

Logan put the box away " Do you think she'll think I'm trying to trap her here or something?"

Chris put his hand on Logan's shoulder " You just need to ask her."

"Ok, ok some help you were." Logan walked off.

Chris yelled after him " Ask my sister if you want an answer."

Logan waved his hand backwards flipping Chris off. He decided to go talk to Claire who was in the living room with K-Mart

"Claire can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at K-Mart " Alone squirt."

"I can take a subtle hint" K-Mart got up and left the room.

Logan looked around " Where's Alice?"

"Outside in the garden why?" Claire walked over to him.

"What do you think Alice would say if I" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the box.

"LOGAN!" Claire clasped her hands over her mouth then she dropped them " Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

He smiled a crocked smile "Yeah I just can't think of being without her."

"Well if she doesn't say yes I will." Claire motioned for him to open the box " Let me see it."

Logan opened the little black box " It's gorgeous."

But their happiness was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter and shooting.

Logan looked at Claire "The garden!" He took off through the house he reached the garden in time to see them loading Alice on the helicopter.

She was trying to fight them off she managed to get a few but they got her in. She was yelling for Logan as it took off.

Everyone came out of the house watching the helicopter it started to sway back and forth. A shot rang out and someone fell out of it.

Logan's heart dropped as he took off running to where the person landed everyone else followed behind. As he got to the corner the person landed on the top of a car and all the glass shot out of the windows.

He got closer "ALICE!" he ran to the car "NO,NO,NO!" He jumped on the top of the car " Baby no, baby no, baby no." He lifted her up she had been shot in the head " AAAHHHHHHH!" Logan reached down and held her then he closed her eyes.

Everyone got there to see him pick her up and walk off the car. Nobody said anything to him as he walked by them holding Alice tears streaming down his face.

It was the day after he buried her and Logan was still cooped up in his room. He hadn't ate or slept since that day.

He came down the stairs he was a man on a mission. He found Claire in the living room " I want to know where every facility is that Umbrella has around this country."

Claire looked at him "Logan it's not going to bring her back if you get yourself killed."

"CLAIRE!" his voice dropped back down " Just tell me."

"I don't know where they all are only Alice knew that." She lifted her gun out of her holster " But we can do some major damage to the ones I know about."

"Claire you are not going." Logan turned to walk out.

" She was my best friend and I loved her too." She got in Logan's face " Besides without me you won't find any of them."

Chris chimed in from the doorway " I suggest we all go kick the shit out of them."

Logan smiled at them " Then let's go."

Storm came into the room "Logan you can't just go off the deep end what does that teach the children."

Logan glared at her " It teaches them how life is in the world now."

Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Colossus all walked in. Rogue spoke for all of them "Y'all aren't going without us."

Logan turned to them. " This ain't your fight."

"Well in a way Logan it is, we all spent time with Alice and grew to love her as one of us." Colossus turned to him " So yes it is our fight too."

" Ok then I know I can't talk you out of it." He looked in each of their eyes and saw the hurt they were in.

"Storm we are taking the jet." Logan dared her to say a word.

Storm knew she had to let him do this or he would completely lose it " Alright Wolverine but you take care of them and be careful if you need us call ok." She knew Logan was not himself at this point the animal he fought so hard to push down had surfaced and it was out for blood.

They all got in the jet and took off. The first place the hit was the Detroit facility they took it down to the ground. One by one facilities all over the country were destroyed.

The kids had grown up on this revenge mission. It had been four years since they started out.

Claire looked at Logan as bullets were flying past them " Logan we need to take out the guy at the top, We need to find Wesker he keeps moving around."

" You mean he keeps running." Logan said as he watched the chopper take off. This time he wasn't getting away " Colossus toss me towards the chopper."

Colossus picked up Logan and threw him as high and as hard as he could. Logan grabbed the rail at the bottom of the chopper and climbed up and in.

" WESKER! It's time you die." Logan popped his claws out and started towards him.

Wesker pulled his gun and fired but Logan kept coming. Wesker punched Logan and he flew backwards he got up.

" Why did you have to kill her? I want to know before I slice you into pieces." Logan took a stance.

"Wesker looked at him with his cold look " She was useless."

Logan felt every bit of rage he had and ran forward, his claws stuck Wesker in the chest as he landed on him. Logan gritted his teeth " She was not useless to me." He cut off Weskers head with one slice " Your not healing yourself this time." He took the head and when the chopper got close to the ground he jumped out of it, his claws stuck in a building as he rode it to the ground.

Chris walked up to him " What do you want to do with that?" He pointed to the head.

" Chop it up and set it on fire." He handed it to Chris as he walked away he heard an explosion when he turned around Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Blowing it into a million pieces was more satisfying." Chris turned to go find his sister.

Logan looked around at all the dead people, smoke and fire and he realized he was still alone. He closed his eyes and saw her face she smiled at him and then the memory faded.

Claire came limping up "Logan taking out Wesker was the most important thing but someone else will step up now."

Logan turned to her and walked past her to the security camera and he spoke into it " I have taken out just about every facility you have. I took out Wesker just as you took Alice. If you start to rebuild or even think of coming after anyone else I will find you and I will kill all of you. That is a promise and a threat." He turned and helped Claire back to the jet.

He looked at the kids " You fought well and now it's time we go home."

As the jet landed at the mansion Storm came running out "My gosh I didn't think any of you were coming back." She turned to Logan " Are you done now?"

"For now." He walked by her and headed to his room. When he got there he opened the door and a memory of Alice sitting on his bed hit him she was telling him that they couldn't change the past but they could make the most of the future " There is no future without you darlin." He said out loud as he walked to his dresser drawer and opened it. He took out the little black box and opened it a tear rolled down his face as he touched the ring. He closed the box and tucked it back into the back of his drawer.

Chris and Claire had left the mansion on their own mission to finish what Logan had started. It had been six years since they landed the jet back at the mansion from their revenge mission.

Logan stood in front of the head stone in the garden Beast walked up beside him " I am still sorry my friend even after ten years, she was an extraordinary woman."

"That she was Hank that she was." Logan had never got over Alice he just existed through the days " It's been ten years I can't believe that it seems like yesterday."

" That's the way love is old friend it's timeless." Beast patted his shoulder and walked off.

IN A FACILITY ACROSS THE COUNTRY

" They told me my mother died." The young boy was talking to the woman who had raised him since birth.

"She did" the woman answered.

The boy didn't want to tell her he had found certain things out. He had hacked into the computer system and found out he was an experiment they were training.

He had also found out that his mother and father were still alive. He had to find his father to help him save his mother. He had never known his parents but he had a strong connection to the mother he never met.

He had to figure a way out of the facility. He had never been outside these walls he knew they did all kinds of experiment in this place. He was eleven now and he wanted to experience life. All there testing on him was starting to get to him he knew he was stronger than what they told him.

But he had always been in a controlled environment with security constantly around him. He had been hacking the system for the past two years. He had come across some files that didn't make sense to him until he started asking questions and getting contradicting answers.

He wanted to know about a file he had come across. So he asked his surrogate mother "Who was Project Alice?"

The woman looked stunned " How did you hear about her?"

" I heard some people talking, was she an experiment like me?" he waited for the answer.

The woman looked at him " You can't ask about things like that."

He got angry and things began to shake" I want to know!"

"Calm down I really shouldn't be telling you this , but yes she was an experiment like you." The woman calmed him down.

"What happened to her?" The boy was very curious to find out if what happened to her would happen to him.

"She was out of control and came after Umbrella so they disposed of her." The woman turned to walk out "Do not speak of her again please Joshua."

Now he knew he had to get out of there and find his father. He made a plan and that night he carried it out. He found himself in the street on the verge of a long journey. But they had trained him well in martial arts, and shooting, and he was very skilled with blades.

His journey took him across the states he somehow knew exactly where he was going. He found himself in a town " Not long now "he said to himself.

It had taken him almost two years dodging the people they sent after him, and the undead to get here. The world was alien to him he was wondering if this was truly a good idea.

He came to a brick wall and jumped it and landed in a garden. As he walked around he came up on a headstone that read "ALICE my beloved."

Storm came running in " Logan we have a breach in the garden someone is out there."

Logan took off out the door when he got to the garden he stopped in front of her headstone " Hi darlin" He never went by her grave without saying something to her.

He heard something behind him he popped his claws and turned to find a kid leaning up against a tree. He had black hair to his shoulders he was wearing leather pants and a cut up t-shirt with white shoes.

The kid looked at him " Are you Weapon X?"

Logan looked at the kid " That's what I've been told." Logan didn't move an inch " And who are you?"

The boy straightened up " Well according to my files I'm your son."

Logan was stunned he shook his head "WHAT! HOW!"

"My files are very accurate, my mother is Project Alice." The boy walked towards him.

"That's impossible Alice is dead." Logan didn't want to hear this anymore so he went to lunge for the kid only to be held in mid-air.

The kid walked up to him " You need to listen carefully she is alive, I've seen her trust me."

He remembered all the times he had told Alice that " Put me down kid I'm listening."

He was lowered to the ground the boy walked to the headstone " This is not my mother it is a clone of her shot to make you think she was dead."

"What!" Logan put his hand to his head.

The boy looked at him " Are you ready to hear the whole story?"

" I think you need to come inside I need to sit down." Logan felt every ounce of life drain out of him as he walked in the house.

Storm came running in " Logan who is this?"

He sat down on the couch and put his head down then looked at her " My son."

Storm got a little upset " What kind of game are you playing?"

" No Storm get Hank you guy's need to hear what he has to say." Logan was still trying to process what the boy had told him " She's been alive all this time?"

Storm and Beast came into the room and sat down Logan looked at the boy" Start from the beginning."

The boy began to tell them, from the time he was old enough to remember they had trained him, his powers were the only thing they were focused on.

Beast stopped him " And what powers do you have?"

" I have telekinesis, speed, strength, agility, heightened senses, smell, hearing, seeing, accelerated healing and these," he popped these bone claws and threw them across the room the stuck in the wall then he popped another set then retracted them. He looked at Logan "I suppose these are from you?"

Beast looked at him " Fascinating."

" Ok let's get on with the story kid." Logan wanted to know more.

" When I was nine I was wondering through the facility and I came upon a huge room. In this room there were lots of tubes hooked to a cylinder that stood upright. I was curious so I approached this cylinder and wiped off the condensation on the front. A woman's face appeared she was frozen I felt an instant connection to her. That's when I noticed the tag on the cylinder it said "PROJECT ALICE" I wanted to know more about her. I hacked the computer files and that's when I found out about her and that she was my mother. They had told me my mother was dead. I also found out about you." The boy looked at Logan.

Logan dropped his head in his hands "I can't believe this I have a son and the woman I loved more than life itself has been alive for twelve years."

"Old friend are you ok?" Beast put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan stood up " Am I ok? No! now I am pissed. They robbed all of us of twelve years. Twelve years with my son, with Alice."

The boy now knew he had a father by the way Logan reacted. He felt for the first time like he belonged to someone and that someone actually cared about just him not what he could do.

The boy looked at Logan "Dad, I need your help to get her out."

Logan looked a little surprised but then his face softened " Dad I like that, now kid what do you have in mind?"

The boy smiled a smile at him that was Alice all over again " Well I'm gonna blow the crap out of the place and bring it to the ground I just need you to get her out of there."

Storm stood up and looked at the boy " Well Logan he sounds just like you."

Logan smiled at her "No he sounds like his mother."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

Authors note: Well I didn't even see that one coming sometimes I even surprise myself. I hope you enjoy the rest because I have one hell of a headache. Now I have three people talking in my head. And this is where it's going to get sappy. Cause my emotions are all screwed up and I just want a sandwich and a nap.

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.9

Logan decided they needed to leave as soon as possible he looked at his son " I don't know what kind of damage you can do but if you're like your mother it's going to be a lot."

They got on the jet Storm decided she would fly it so Logan could concentrate on getting Alice out.

" I need to know exactly where she is kid." Logan gave him a wink.

The boy looked at him " Do you think she will like me?"

Logan looked at his son he could tell the boy had never been loved like a child should be, he smiled at him "She's going to love you."

"Storm let's go in stealth and cloaked" Logan walked to the front of the jet.

Storm turned to him " Wolverine be careful and bring them home." She looked at the boy.

"That's my plan Storm." He turned to his son and let the ramp down " Are you up for this kid?"

The boy looked over and his pupils enlarged as he blew a big hole in the wall of a building " She's in there at the end of the hall." He then jumped off the ramp and began blowing the shit out of everything.

Logan jumped and hit the ground running he sliced through everyone who got in his way. He made it to the end of the hall and opened the huge door. He saw the cylinder and walked to it he was shaking as he reached up and wiped the condensation away. She was as beautiful as he remembered her hair was to her waist but it was Alice.

A guy moved in the room he caught him by the neck and pulled them in front of his face he gritted his teeth "Get her out of there, NOW!"

The guy reached behind them and pushed a button smoke began to pour out the sides of the cylinder and

the front flipped open.

Logan snapped the guy's neck and dropped him just in time to turn around and catch Alice as she fell out of the cylinder. Her teeth were chattering as she opened her eyes " Llllooggaaan." She closed her eyes again.

He got up and grabbed a lab coat to cover her then scooped her up and started for the jet. He was looking for his son outside where the whole place was burning. " KID, KID WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Right here dad." The boy looked at Alice " Is she alive?"

Logan shook his head "Yes thanks to you, you did good kid."

Logan got her on the jet and put her in a seat. He looked at his son " Finish it like I know you can."

The boy took one last look and everything exploded.

"Get us out of here Storm it's gonna go up like a Roman candle." Logan shut the ramp.

" Turn the heat on Storm." Logan began to rub Alice's arms.

She opened her eyes again " Wha.. Wha.. What."

Logan looked at her "Don't talk your safe now trust me."

She looked at him blinking her eyes trying to focus on him she was shaking all over " Kid get me that blanket out from under the seat."

The boy handed the blanket to Logan " She's pretty."

"That she is kid" he smiled at his son and looked back to Alice who had lost consciousness again.

Storm turned to Logan " We are getting close I told Hank to have some heating blankets in the lab."

" Thanks Storm" Logan turned to his son " You need to buckle in."

Storm landed the jet and every one was there to meet it. Logan exited the jet fast carrying Alice and headed straight for the lab.

Storm walked over to the boy "Come child I'll take you there."

The boy followed Storm to the window outside the lab the door was open and he could hear everything.

Alice woke up again " Logan what happened?"

He had tears in his eyes " Darlin you have been gone a long time, do you remember anything?"

She licked her lips and closed her eye's " I remember the garden and the helicopter coming, the helicopter started swaying back and forth that's when they shot her and kicked her out of it after that everything went black."

" I thought you were dead I buried you." Logan took her hand.

" I also remember a baby I saw it for just a moment I heard them say it was a boy I knew then the experiment was done. I reached for him and called his name Joshua and everything went black again until I saw you." She was trying to process all that had went on and what her memories meant.

"You have been gone twelve years Alice." Logan saw the look on her face.

" Twelve years how can that be." She was getting upset.

"Rest now we'll talk later." He walked out to where his son was standing " So your name is Joshua?"

"Yes they let me keep the name I guess cause that's what they called me." Joshua liked his name better now that he knew his mother gave it to him.

" Go rest and I will call you when she wakes up." At the same time they both crossed they're arms and settled in watching through the window.

" I will watch her dad you go and get some rest." Joshua was as stubborn as Logan.

He knew it was no use arguing with the boy so he gave him watch duty " Ok I'll be back in an hour."

Logan smiled to himself as he walked off.

Joshua was watching Alice when he saw her get up and fall straight to the floor he ran to her side and bent down " Mom what are you doing? You need to stay in bed."

Her eye's widened, as she looked at him "Mom? did you call me mom?"

Joshua nodded "Yes I did."

Tears filled her eyes and she put her hand to his cheek "Joshua?"

He was about to pick her up when Logan came through the door " What happened?"

"She tried to stand I was just about to put her back in bed." Joshua looked at her again " You know who I am?"

Alice smiled a smile like Logan had never seen " A mother knows her son." She grabbed the boy and hugged him.

Logan had to wipe the tear out of his eye " Alright let's get you back to bed, Hank said it might take some physical therapy to get you back on your feet."

Alice looked at him strangely "Why?"

Logan knew she didn't quit understand what was wrong "Because you were frozen for twelve years your muscles haven't been used."

He picked her up and put her back in bed " You need rest Alice, C'mon kid"

"No! He stays in here with me" Alice was very argumentative and Logan didn't want to upset her.

" Ok darlin he can stay" he looked at his son " If anything happens you come get me I'll be right down the hall ok?"

Joshua nodded and went over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

" I lost you once I'm not letting you out of my sight now." Alice put her hand out to him and he took it.

"Mom get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Joshua reassured her and Alice closed her eyes.

"She needs a lot of rest and recuperating Logan" Hank was talking.

"I believe I have had twelve years of rest Hank, I've missed a lot." Alice opened her eye's to see Hank, Logan and Joshua standing by her bed " It's time to get me back on my feet I have a son to care for and a man to spend time with and I can't do it from this bed."

Logan knew if they didn't start her therapy soon she would do it herself "Ok darlin we will get you started but right now I want to take you out side." He grabbed the wheelchair and picked her up and sat her in it then he wheeled her out to the garden.

He wheeled her over to the headstone with her name on it and bent down in front of her. He looked at her real serious and in a voice she never heard him speak in " Alice you will take it nice and easy getting back on your feet. And you will be around for a long time. You will be with me and never leave me again cause I won't let you. And you will not push yourself to the point to where you end up here for real because I love you do you understand me."

She bit her lower lip and looked at him square in the eye " I love you too Logan."

He took her hand " I just don't ever want to feel what I felt when you were gone ever again."

She knew it must have been horrible for him " I am sorry Logan."

He turned to her and put his hands on her cheeks " You have nothing to be sorry about it wasn't your fault. There wasn't a day that went by I wasn't out her talking to you. The world had ended and my world ended that day the helicopter came. Now I feel whole again and that's the way I want it to stay."

Alice looked at the tears welding up in his eye's she knew it had almost killed him when he thought she was dead "Logan I promise I will never leave you again." He bent down and put his head in her lap she caressed his head with her hand " It's going to be ok." She reassured him.

He got up and pushed her to where the roses where " The day you disap- died I was going to ask you something. I didn't know what your answer would be and I thought I never would. " He got on one knee in front of her and pulled the little box out of his pocket." I don't know if this is to soon but would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me." he reached for her hand and before he got a hold of it she lunged forward and hugged him.

"Logan I wouldn't want to spend it anywhere else and my answer would have been the same twelve years ago." She was sobbing as she said it he put the ring on her finger and kissed her gently on the lips.

"UH HUM" came from behind the bushes " Now that she said yes can we come out?" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Everyone wants to see you darlin are you up for it?" Logan looked like a cat that ate the canary.

Alice smiled and nodded when they all emerged from the bushes she couldn't believe her eye's they were all grown. She put her hands over her nose and mouth as tears streamed down her face.

" What's wrong darlin?" Logan leaned down.

All of them became concerned for a minute Alice put her hands down "They're all grown up, It makes me realize how much I have really missed" she looked at Joshua " Especially you" right then Joshua felt the true love of a mother.

" Don't worry sug we're gonna have you back on your feet in no time." Rogue walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Alice got out of the bed and feel to the floor she started to pull herself across the floor with her arms she got into the hall and thought to herself ' well this was a stupid idea ' she heard people talking in the living room. So she pulled herself out that way she saw Colossus and Kitty talking "Hey guys a little help please."

Colossus came running over and picked her up " Can you put me on the couch?" He sat her down "Thank you."

Kitty had ran to get Logan he had been in the kitchen "Alice what are you doing?"

She looked at him "It's cold and lonely in there. I feel like a specimen under a microscope."

" Ok darlin I'll take you upstairs" He picked her up and started for the stairs.

She whispered something in his ear " Oooo! Ok I'm sorry darlin I forgot about that."

He stopped in front of the bathroom took her in and then came out " I'm done…! this is ridiculous I can't even get to the bathroom by myself." Logan opened the door.

"We will start your therapy tomorrow ok." Logan picked her up and walked up the stairs.

Alice was getting very frustrated and emotional she wasn't used to not being able to move her legs. On the third day she was able to move them and put some weight on them. Then she started relaxing and her mood changed to better.

Joshua would take his mother down to the gym room and work with her for hours. He would watch her carefully, as she would walk in between the waist high bars parallel to each other. He sometimes had to stop her because she would exhaust herself.

The day she let go of the bars and walked on her own was a moment only them two shared. She hugged Joshua and thanked him for all he did for her.

" Joshua I want to tell you I am sorry for the life that you had because of me but I promise you I will be the best mother to you that I can be." Alice felt she had a lot to make up for.

Joshua hugged her " You are more than I ever imagined mom and you have made up for a lot and I know it wasn't your fault you weren't there." Joshua looked down " Well technically you were there you were just frozen." He looked up at her " So why don't we just start from when you came back and forget the rest and you need to let go of the guilt you feel deal."

" You are a very grown up young man." She smiled at him "It's a deal." She turned and sat in her chair "Let's not tell your father about me walking I want to surprise him ok."

Joshua smiled a crocked smile at her "Ok but he's going to be pissed."

She gave him a look "Joshua your language."

He smiled "Sorry, But it's true."

Alice rolled into the bedroom that night she wondered where Logan had gone. She heard the shower go on and she got a devious smile on her face 'Your mine now' she thought

She pushed herself out of the chair and walked to the door of the bathroom. She dropped every piece of clothing she had on to the floor ' Well here goes nothing ' she got to the shower and opened the door and stepped in.

Logan had his face in the water his eyes were closed. She shut the door quietly she turned and looked at him he looked so good. She reached out and touched his chest his eyes flew open " What the-?"

She smiled at him "Hi"

He got a surprised look on his " Alice your standing! Your naked!….Ooo!Come here." He put his arm around her waist and his other hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his waist and then moved her hands up his back. He began to kiss her neck she leaned her head back and he kissed across the front to the other side as she let out a sigh. She turned around to face the wall he ran his hands down her back to her ass he bent down and kissed the middle of her back. He turned her around and kissed her stomach as he was lifting up he caught her under the arms and lifted her to his waist. He grabbed her ass and pushed her up against the wall he looked at her " Are you sure we can do this?"

She looked at him with a want in her eyes she smiled "Yeah I'm sure." That was all he needed to hear he leaned into her and gave her a slow thrust she let out a sigh. Slow and steady thrust after thrust he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't hold back any longer sigh after pleasurable sign his knees almost gave out and he leaned his head to her chest she wrapped her arms around his head as he convulsed one last time. He raised his head and looked at her "Baby your going to be the death of me but at least I'll die with a smile." He kissed her chest and sat her feet back on the ground he turned and got the soap and began to soap her up

caressing every part of her body. He moved her under the water and watched the soap glide down her body and disappear into the drain. He couldn't believe how hopelessly in love he was with her he remembered the first time he saw her sleeping on those blankets so long ago who would have known they would end up here.

He reached behind her and turned the shower off " Are you ok to walk?"

She smiled that smile he loved so much" You made my knees a little weaker but I think I can make it."

He raised an eyebrow at her then turned and grabbed a towel and put it around her. He grabbed another towel for him and put it around his waist. He helped her out of the shower and walked her out the door of the bathroom she went to stop to pick up her clothes. He looked at her " No clothes" he walked her to the bed then turned and walked to the other side. He dropped his towel and got in the bed pulled back the cover and patted the mattress with his hand " I like you just the way you are right now." He gave her a crooked smile "Now drop the towel."

She dropped the towel and slid into the bed he laid on his back with her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her waist she moved her hand to his chest and they both fell asleep.

Logan awoke to an empty bed he looked around "Alice?"

"I'm in the bathroom" She replied very happily.

He got up and put his pants on and walked over and popped the door open with his foot. He looked at the stands of hair in a pile on the floor and smiled a soft smile "What did you do?" he chuckled a little.

"I couldn't stand the long hair it kept getting in the way." She had cut her hair but she left it a little long it was past her shoulders.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist " You are beautiful no matter what."

It was about three weeks later and Alice decided it was time to test herself. She asked Logan to load a Dr session for her. He loaded a program he wrote especially for her a week before because he knew this was coming. He handed her guns and her knives to her he had saved for twelve years.

She walked into the room the program started and Alice went in to full battle mode. She was as good a shot as she was before. Her martial arts were in full swing and Logan loved to watch her twirl those blades of hers.

Joshua walked into the view station and stood next to Logan. He watched his mother cut, stab, and shot as she kicked and punched the crap out of security guys that were coming after her.

Joshua turned to Logan " She is good."

Logan smiled " Yeah that's without her powers, when she had powers …look out."

"So she had powers at one time?" Joshua walked closer to the glass.

Logan walked up next to him " Yeah she was infected with the T-virus that gave her strength, agility, accelerated healing and her telekinesis she was the only one that ever bounded with the virus that's why they were after her."

Joshua looked at Logan " What about you?"

" I was born a mutant with heightened senses smell, hearing, accelerated healing and claws like yours only I couldn't throw mine. The adamantium came later that's when I got these." He popped his claws then retracted them.

Joshua was quiet for a minute " So what made them want to make you to?..You know."

Logan swallowed hard he didn't quit expect this " I guess to get you son."

Joshua walked over next to his father "Can you train me to be awesome like you guys?"

Logan put his arm around Joshua's shoulder " You are awesome kid and yes you are going to need training."

Alice yelled to Logan from the bottom of the room " Come on baby is that all you got?"

Logan looked at Joshua " You want to give it a try?"

The boy smiled from ear to ear "Can I?"

Logan and Joshua walked to the door and opened it and stepped in. Alice was out of breath she walked up and kissed Logan.

He looked at her " Are you ready for a workout now?"

He looked at Joshua "Ready?" Joshua nodded.

Logan flipped a switch and all of them took off. When they were done no one was surprised the only thing standing was the outside wall of the DR room and smoke was pouring out of the door.

Joshua looked at his parents " That was awesome can we do it again?"

Logan laughed " We have to fix the room first then you can do it anytime you want."

Alice put her arm around Joshua's shoulder "Come on let's get something to drink."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

Authors note: YEAH! I've hit Chap. 10 and you are possibly still with me. Hello…Hello…Hello..(echo). I'm feeling very by myself right now am I to screwed up for everybody? Fine! you know what then I don't even know how this one going to end. You know why CAUSE I'M NOT IN CONTROL ANYMORE! THEY ARE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Project Alice and Weapon X Chap.10

Chris and Claire came limping up to the mansion. They had always stopped by every couple of months after they left to visit.

Kitty answered the door took one look at them " Hank I think your assistants is needed."

Hank came around the corner " Now what have you two done to yourselves?"

Chris looked at Hank " We took out some more places we found in other countries."

" I see" Hank motioned towards the lab" Well come on."

Claire looked at him " How's Logan?"

"Perfectly fine" Hank didn't want to ruin anything " He's got some good news for you."

Alice and Logan rode up on his motorcycle and walked through the door. Kitty ran up to him " Chris and Claire are here."

" Well this ought to give them heart failure." He looked at Alice.

Logan walked to the lab with Alice behind him. He walked into the room "Well you two look like shit."

Chris was moving his arm around that Hank had just bandaged " Screw you to Logan."

Logan walked over and put his hand on Chris's shoulder " How the hell are you shit-head?"

Claire noticed that Logan was in a real good mood, better than his normal gloomy mood " Ok Logan what's up with you? Have you had a lobotomy?"

" No! I have some good news for you guy's." he turned around and Alice walked through the door.

Chris and Claire starred at her for a minute then they looked at each other then back to her. They both looked at Logan with a strange look on their faces.

Claire scratched the underneath of her chin and looked at Logan " You've completely lost your mind haven't you? "

"Yeah Logan I know you are desperate to have Alice but a clone." Chris walked over to her. Alice stood there as he looked her over "She doesn't even look like Alice."

Alice reached for her gun and stuck it to Chris's temple " How about I just stick you back in that prison cell I convinced everyone to let you out of?" She walked behind him as he stood as still as a statue with the gun still to his head she whispered next to his ear " As for me not looking like myself being frozen for twelve years will do that to a girl."

Claire stood up " Alice is it really you?"

Alice cocked a smile at her friend and raised an eyebrow. She then put her gun away and walked in front of Chris and looked him in the eye " Yes it's me."

Claire was so confused by this point she was swaying back and forth "But how? We saw you die." Alice walked over to her friend and caught her as she almost passed out on the floor.

She sat her on the bed " It's a long story and there is a lot more your not going to believe." She motioned to Hank " You might want to give her something." Alice looked at Claire " We will talk later there's a lot I need to catch you guy's up on."

Logan and Alice walked out of the room. Chris and Claire were still in shock both had their mouths hanging open.

"Here you guys might need this and shut your mouths you look like your catching flies." Hank said as he gave both of them a sedative.

The sedative gave both Chris and Claire time to rest up. The next day they both came out of the lab and entered the living room where Alice and Logan were.

Claire plopped down on the couch and Chris sat on the arm of it. "Alright I've had time to think what sick thing did Umbrella do to you?" Claire looked at Alice.

Alice told them about what had happened that day on the helicopter and that it was a clone they had killed. She also told them about remembering she had given birth to a son. And that he was the one who found Logan and told him everything.

Chris looked at both of them " So you are telling us you guys have a son? And he escaped and searched for Logan for two years. And he is only thirteen that is some kid."

Claire looked up to see a boy standing by the doorway " Is that him?" She motioned towards the door.

Alice smiled and motioned for him to come in " Joshua come meet Aunt Claire and Uncle Chris."

Chris and Claire looked at each other then to Alice "Uhh we are brother and sister Alice."

Alice shook her hands at them "It's ok he needs family I'll explain it to him later."

They both shrugged their shoulders " Hi Joshua it's nice to meet you." Claire gave the boy a smile "Now I have someone to spoil."

Chris shook Joshua's hand " Now I have someone to pal around with me that isn't your father." Chris put his hand to his mouth and whispered so everyone could hear " He doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

"Oh Claire I have something to ask you." Alice held up her hand to show off her ring " Would you be my maid of honor."

" Oh My Gosh!…Yes " Claire jumped up and gave her a hug. Claire turned to Logan " I'm so glad everything worked out for you because Chris and I were starting to really worry about you.

" Yeah Claire was actually thinking about asking you to marry her." Chris elbowed Claire in the side.

Logan smiled and put his arm around Alice "I'm sorry Claire I'm a one woman man and as flattering as that would have been if I couldn't have her I wouldn't want anyone."

All of them together " Aaaaw"

" Well let's get started planning this wedding." Claire looked at Alice as she motioned her to follow her.

"Alice your sure no one will come after you or the boy?" Claire asked her friend in private.

"If they do I'm sure were ready for them." Alice told her friend confidently.

Alice wanted to have the wedding that weekend she was looking forward to everything. They had planned it out to be a small get together.

The only thing that was missing was the pastor. Alice was trying to figure out where they could find a pastor.

" Logan I don't think were going to be able to find a pastor." Alice was getting very discouraged.

Logan tried to reassure her "If I have to travel around the states I'll find one darlin."

Chris entered the room " Hey, Claire and I ran into a pastor that had a small group of survivors in Ridgecrest, CA. It's a small town that sits seventy miles past Mojave on the way to Bishop. His name is Bill and he said if we ever needed anything to just ask, so let's go ask."

Claire jumped in " Oh I remember him he was cool, yeah he would be perfect."

Logan walked over to Chris " Well then let's go ask him."

Logan went to get Storm and the three of them took off in the jet. Alice and Claire went to town to do some looking around.

Alice came across a dress that was perfect for her. It was strapless, tight fitting to the waist then it flared out a little; it draped into a train that was about a foot behind her.

The day came and everyone was excited. Joshua was Logan's best man he was a little nervous about having to carry the rings.

The ceremony started and Logan was standing by the pastor. Joshua walked Claire down the aisle and they both went to their sides.

The wedding march started and everyone looked back. Chris stepped out he put his elbow out and her hand slipped through it. As she stepped out everyone looked at her she was gorgeous.

As they started down the aisle Logan realized how lucky he really was. All the heartache and pain through his whole life left his body. He knew this was the woman for him and he never wanted to lose her again.

Chris handed her over to Logan and sat down. As the ceremony began it was going smoothly as the part for the vows came up off in the distance they could hear helicopters. Logan looked at Alice and she smiled at him they both looked at the pastor "You need to take cover."

Alice reached down and tore her dress-skirt off all the way around at the thigh. She had two pistols strapped to her thighs. She pulled them out and ran to the edge of the garden she began to fire at the helicopters "AAAAAH, Your not going to ruin my fucking day."

Logan and Joshua looked at each other and laughed. She looked like a raving maniac.

Logan looked at everyone " I think her being frozen for twelve years she might have a little pinned up anxiety."

Logan whispered to Joshua "Go help your mother son."

Joshua walked over to the edge of the garden next to Alice and blew both helicopters out of the sky. He looked at her and smiled she just looked at the sky then threw her guns in the bushes. She turned around and straightened what was left of the dress and they both walked back to the altar.

Logan looked at her and smiled "Are you done now?"

She composed herself and feeling a little stress release " I think so."

The pastor crawled out of his hiding spot " I hear you two have your own vows?"

Logan started " Alice I promise I will never let you leave me again, and to take a bullet for you at anytime, and love you more than life itself.

Alice then started "Logan I promise never to leave you, and not let you go a day without making love to you, and to love you for the rest of my life even though sometimes I act like a freaking maniac.

The pastor chimed in "By the power invested in me by the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." The pastor turned around "Can someone please fly me home." As he put his hand to his head.

Logan reached out and put his arm around Alice's waist and slowly pulled her close, he put his hand on her cheek and moved it to the back of her neck, and pulled her face " I love you so much, and thank you for our son." He then kissed her.

Everyone started cheering and Alice threw her bouquet and Claire caught it after she knocked everyone over diving for it. Chris walked over "Well sis who's the lucky man?"

Claire looked around and smiled at Kurt. Chris looked at her "You've got to be kidding me? Oh well what ever floats your boat."

Music began to play and Chris walked over and asked Rogue to dance. Joshua asked Claire to dance.

Logan grabbed Alice's hand and led her into the house " I'm more of a lover than a dancer." He led her up the stairs.

They got to the room and he turned around just as Alice dropped her dress to the floor "I don't like dancing either."

She walked over and started to unbutton his pants she then started on the buttons on his shirt. She started from the bottom and worked her way up. When she got to the top she put her hands in it on his shoulders and took it off as it dropped to the floor her hands slide down his chest. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her face to his. She was fumbling with his pants as they dropped to the ground she pushed him back a little and smiled at him. She took his hand "Come on I want to show you the shower now."

He let out a growl and scooped her up " Darlin I will go anywhere with you." and headed for the bathroom.

They were at it almost all night the next morning they awoke late. Alice looked at Logan " Do we have to get out of bed?"

"Not at all darlin this week is all yours we could stay in here the whole week if you want." Logan smiled at her and then pushed her back on the bed and stretched over her " So whatcha want to do?"

" I want to work on number two." She smiled at him.

He looked a little confused " Number two."

She got a look like she was thinking hard "Yeah I think I want a girl this time."

He smiled "Ooooo!" he then lay on her "I think I can help you out with that."

The next morning Alice rolled over and looked at Logan " Are you Hungary? Cause I'm starved."

" Well then anything you wish my darlin, let's go see what's in the kitchen." Logan got up and put his pants on. Alice grabbed a robe and put it around her.

They went downstairs to find everyone still recovering from the reception. Beast had a cold pack on his head he looked at Logan "Do you know champagne and canned pork don't mix?" then he threw up in the bucket next to him.

Alice put her hand to her mouth and laughed a little. She looked at everyone who all looked like they just went through a fierce battle.

"Well I'm glad all of you had a good time." Alice walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

A couple of weeks later Logan and Joshua were out on a scout when they ran into Magneto.

Magneto had Logan in the air when Joshua rounded the corner " Put my father down."

"Father, you have an offspring is he one of those insects or is he mutant?" Magneto smiled at Logan.

Logan looked at Magneto and gritted his teeth " I think you better do what he says."

Magneto squeezed Logan a little harder and Logan let out an "Aaaah." Magneto looked at Joshua " Do you think you can save your father?"

Joshua walked up to about five feet away from Magneto and cocked his head "The question is can you save yourself?" Magneto started to bleed from every orifice of his body and he let his grip go on Logan.

Magneto looked at the Joshua cringing in pain " Who is your mother?"

Logan walked up next to Joshua and looked at Magneto " Do you remember that day in the desert when you handed Alice and I over to Umbrella. You can consider this payback, Oh and his mother is Alice."

Magneto stuck his hand out in front of him " No it can't be."

Joshua closed his eyes and opened them slowly looked at Magneto and gave him a crocked smile " My mother says hi." Magneto burst into a million pieces.

Logan got a disgusted look on his face " Well at least we don't have to clean the mess up." He saw all the undead being attracted to the pieces.

Joshua looked at Logan " Come on dad let's get the stuff mom needs so we can go home."

" You got it son." He put his arm around Joshua's shoulder and they walked down the street.


End file.
